Angel in spirit, Dragon in body
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'Turtle in body, Angel in spirit', The Hamato Family tries to stay strong after the death of their son, brother and leader, but has he really left the world, as a turtle maybe...but as a dragon?
1. Chapter 1

HIII EVERYONE! I alive and up with my...1 sec xD *checks on the story list*

Holy shell...my 5th fic in 2 months! yay me! 8D

this is a sequel to 'Turtle in body, Angel in spirit' where Leo fell in battle against Karai, she lost her life as well and...Well you just have to read the fic or read this first...

you decide what ^_^

**Disclaimer: **First Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird owned them (Don't know if they still do), Now nickelodeon own them

* * *

><p><em>"I did it because I love our family, don't blame yourself for it"<em>

_Leo stood a few feet away, again in the armour and the wings, he was smiling at them and held out his arms. Raph, Donnie and Mikey didn't doubt for a second and hugged Leo, begging him not to leave._

_"I may have leaved this world...But I will always love you guys...You...You were the grates little brothers ever! Mikey...It wasn't your fault, you didn't know what Karai was planning, I will always be in your hearts"_

_Leo looked at them all and smiled one last time before he disappeared._

_Raph looked into his big brother's dark brown loving eyes one last time before he was gone._

* * *

><p>"LEO!"<p>

Raphael bolted upright in bed and breathed heavily, he looked around and saw that he was in his room...And that he just had had another nightmare about his oldest brother: Leonardo.

He let his head fall to his pillow and let the tears fall, he missed his brother so much...There wasn't a day when he couldn't think about the times he had with Leo before that night when Karai had killed Leo...and Leo in turn and taken Karai with him.

Splinter had named Raph the leader after that and it had drove him crazy...He wasn't fit to be the leader...But he was the only oldest left...He had no other choice but to accept his new place.

"Leo...I miss you bro...Every day I-I think I failed...I...I need you...H-Here...W-Why d-did you...H-Have to...L-Leave...Us...In pain?" Raph whispered and let the tears fall...

He would never hear his brother's words again.

* * *

><p>Donnie sended his fist in the sand bag again and growled, he had spent more time in the Dojo then in his lab after his brother had died, he couldn't focus and when he did, it always made him think of Leo...He couldn't stop think about his older brother...<p>

And he couldn't forget the form his brother had left in...How could he not know that his brother was a angel? And he still hadn't figure out why his big brother hadn't left his heart completely yet...There wasn't an empty hole where his brother once had been in...

It was like Leo was still with him...

"Donnie?" Said turtle turned and saw Mikey in the doorway...Eyes empty and lost.

"I-I'm okay Mikey...I was just thinking about..." "...Leo?" Mikey said and sat down, he hadn't got used to that he only had two brother's left now...He loved to have THREE older once that always looked after him...But now... He spent some nights in his bed in nightmares or awake...

The nightmares had got worse after Leo's death...Mikey's innocent heart couldn't handle the pain and grief...He missed his older brother.

Donnie had thought the same, Leo had been his hero and now...His hero was gone...The lair was full of memories of Leo and it almost drove Donnie nuts...He needed his big brother...

"My sons?"

Both turtles flew a mile in the air and found Splinter in the doorway, looking a little older since the battle where Leo had saved his master and father by taking the blade in his own chest...Causing everyone to see his death...But he had taken Karai with him.

"Sorry Master Splinter...We didn't hear you come..."

"Your brother told you that you should not blame your selfs...He forgave you for not being able to help...He understood you better then I do...And I still regret to let him go" Splinter said and led them to the TV area, Raph had already got there and was now looking into the blank screen, he had completely shut down.

No one could get a word out of him no matter what they said, it was like he had switched off the second he relished that his brother and best friend was gone ad he was left alone.

"Ancient One has asked us to visit him in Japan for three months, I think it would be good to leave the city for a while...Michelangelo, perhaps you should inform Silver Sentry and Miss O'Neil that we are leaving the city in their hands for a while?"

Mikey nodded and left to carry out his new task, Raph was still quiet and Donnie hadn't talked for a long time, Splinter sighed and sat in front of them.

"I know why you have shut your selfs out from the world: The death of you brother, has not left your minds like I thou..."

Raph snapped out of his thoughts and flew up "WHAT? YOU WANT US TO FORGET LEO? ARE YOU CRAZY?" He shouted on top of his lungs. " No Raphael...But it got your attention now right?" Splinter said, Raph sat down and crossed his arms.

"Look at each other...You are nothing more then shadows of you former selfs...Your thoughts has been on Leonardo and that has made you forget about the people that is alive...Leonardo would have forced you to start think about those who lives and are still with you"

Donnie looked at Raph his jaw fell "Raph...When did you eat or sleep last time?" His only remaining big brother looked more paler, skinner and tired then before!

"When did you turn from olive green to white?" Raph's ember eyes went to every part of Donnie's body and it made him more worried, he wondered if Donnie had been spending the nights in the lab again.

* * *

><p>Mikey shut his green cell phone and let his head fall on the blue soft pillow, he was in Leo's room, he went here everytime he was close to forget his big brother...But he couldn't forget Leo!<p>

He had been the best big brother in the world since they were just toddlers, Mikey missed him and he was glad that Leo had finnich off Karai before he left so the Foot wasn't a problem...

...Or so did they think.

"Mikey! Start pack your bag! We're leaving tonight!" Raph shouted and ran past Leo's room, he heard Raph slid to a stop and walked backwards to the door, "How long have you been in here?" He asked.

"Don't know...And why tonight?" Mikey said and sat up, Raph took a seat beside him and sighed "He thinks that the faster we get out of here the better it is for us...How can he do this? I can't forget about Leo!"

"Y-You think...Leo is...Happy?...Where ever he is..." Mikey asked and felt the tears flow down his sea green cheeks, Raph hugged him and letted Mikey cry in his shoulder. "Don't think so...He seemed to be happier with us when he was...W-With us..."

Raph couldn't hold back his tears anymore and the damn broke on both of them...They missed Leo to much.

* * *

><p>After lots of tries and lil sister snatched my computer, I got this done ^_^...olny...<p>

I had to use my mother's laptop xD oh well, the page is up and that all you guys care about right ^_^ I got many reviews from my first death fic which is called 'Turtle in body, Angel in spirit'

oh and did I say that you are so FREE to use what ever you want from both stories? you can make a small comic, skecth anything if you want ^_^ and im a understanding person!

chapter 2 isn't writing it self xD


	2. Chapter 2

HIII EVERYONE! Many reviews from chapter 1 so here's chapter 2!

my mind is in hard work and i have to use a note book since my sister is taking my computer xD oh well, i get to borrow my mother's laptop and work on this at scholl to get my english better :3...only that my computer got the spelling program -_-'

you just have to live with the tiny mistakes! to the story, review/PM if you want!

* * *

><p>Mikey picked some comics and had borrowed one of Leo's books, he didn't know Leo liked 'King Arthur and the sword in the stone', but there was alot of things they didn't know about Leo, Donnie had borrowed a 'Lord of the rings' book, both had nearly passed out when they saw he had all three books and 'The Hobbit'.<p>

"Leo had what? You got be kidding!" Raph had shouted and dived in the room, the books were there and so was a few comic hidden away...

MIKEY'S comics!

"Leo took them? I turned my room upside down for them!" " Is that why your room is a war-zone?" Donnie asked and went to his room to finich his packing "Which one brainac? If I remember right, there were two!" Raph shouted and went to his room.

Donnie smlied and looked at the book "You are still full of surpirses Leo...To bad your not here to see our faces" He said and carfully places the book in his bag, he didn't want it to brake since Leo had been so carefull about his stuff.

He only hoped Mikey would be as careful with his book, he had been shocked to find Mikey's missing comic's in Leo's room, they had been looking for them in two weeks and never found them. Mikey then remembered that Leo had been asking to read them when he was sick...

He had just got better when Karai killed him.

Donnie brused the tears away but they still fell, only the thought of Leo or his name brought tears to his eyes...He wanted his big brother there.

* * *

><p>Raph finiched his packing and decided that if Mikey and Donnie had borrowed a book from Leo he might have one has well, if he had Lord of the rings and King Arthur, he could borrow one of them. He picked the second Lord of the rings that was named 'The two towers', Leo's whole face might have turned pink if he knew his brothers had found his favorite books.<p>

"Miss you bro...One day we...Might see each other again...You'll wait right?" He said and let the room, Mikey got out of his and saw Raph with the book "Are my eyes deceiving or are you really holding one of Leo's books?" He asked and looked more shocked then Raph had seen him.

"So? Didn't know Leo liked them...Thought he only liked thought borring books Splinter gave him..."

"He didn't"

Mikey and Raph tuned to find Donnie leaning on his door frame "He told me when was reading one of his Japanesse books that he once fell alseep while reading them...But he didn't want Master Splinter to be disappionted at him..." He said and picked up his bag at the left.

Raph looked at Mikey like 'did-you-know-that?', Mikey only shrugged and followed Donnie, Raph placed the book on top of his things, closed the bag nad left too.

* * *

><p>Splinter was in his room and waited for his sons to finich their packing, he didn't need so much but he knew his sons got bored after ten minutes, his thoughts went to Leo. He heared what Donnie told them about the books...And Splinter's heart broke a little, he had picked Leo in the youngest age when he did nothing but to play with his brothers.<p>

Leo had lost half his childhood only to become a leader, and that couldn't be returned...Not when he was dead.

"Sensei? We're ready"

Splinter looked over his shoulder and saw Raph...He had spoken politely to his father! (A/N: hard to believe huh? xD) "Good, ask you brother to make some sandwiches for the trip, it is a long way" He said and got up.

Raph left and Spinter blowed out his candles and left as well, but he picked a photo frame from a table at the door and sliped it down in his bag. To him...It was his treasure, even if one of the treasures has left this life...

But not their hearts.

"Drinks and sandwiches are done, when does the boat leave?" Mikey said has he came back with a smaller bag for the food, "Soon, so we need to hurry" "Casey offered to pick us up, he sadi he could drive us to the docks to save some time"

Donnie secured the lair and the hidden doors sild shut, they all picked up their bags and started walk to the manhole where Casey was waiting, Raph carried his and Splinter back...Said rat looked at him like 'I-not-that-old'...Raph didn't care one bit.

Once they got into Casey's car and were on the way to the docks, he asked when they would be back "How long will ya be gone? April said three months" "Yes, I believe we all need time to forget about..."

"Whao...Ya want to forget about Leo? Apirl says he's everywhere when she walk from the store at night! Like he's been trapped here!" Casey said, that shut Splinter and he tried to place two and two together "Are you saying that Leonardo is still here?" "No idea...But April seems sure...Maybe...He never left"

"Well...Left his body and..." "He's lying six feet under ground you bonehead! did he look like a living dead?" Raph interrupted, he didn't want to hear about Leo walking around like a ghost or...The former word...

"Well...Sometimes as a turlte and sometimes...I have no idea! April shuts up and off when she sees him so I can't get a word out of her!" Casey said and turned back his attention to the road.

"Uh...When did we get here?" He asked dumbful, they were at the docks already, they all shoke their heads and got their bags, waved goodbye to Casey and sneaked aboard the ship, with April's help, they knew withone that went to Japan.

"I made kinda many so we don't starve" Mikey said and handed out sandwiches and the drinks, Raph watched New York get smaller and his thoughts went to Leo, Splinter saw that and told him not to think about it.

"Why do I get the feeling you want to forget about Leo? He saved you from getting stabbed and you don't care!"

Raph lied down and turned his shell at them and didn't move, he let the tears fall quietly and sended preys that he would see his big brother soon...He didn't care how, as long as he got to hear him again.

* * *

><p><strong>*Foot HQ*<strong>

"They have now left the city, shall we follow them?" The Foot Soldier reported.

The shadow in front of him moved to the window and looked outside, the Dark green eyes burned "Pick out the strongest ninjas, we managed to kill Leonardo, now it's only his family left!"

"Yes Mistress!" The ninja said and left, the woman at the window raised her hand and thouched the scar she had resived in that fight three months ago...

"You failed to take me with you Leonardo, now you are not here to save you family!"

* * *

><p>Ok...you can all guess who it is ^_^' hehehe...Do I see some readers with heyfrows adn thouches?<p>

*Readers raiser the said items*

ya O_O' i wasn't seeing things...um...chapter 3 anyone?

*BlackSugar01 and RoseBlackDragon raises bazookas*

hehe...

IM ON MY WAY TO WRITE IT! *hauls ass away from attackers*


	3. Chapter 3

HIII EVERYONE! Many reviews from the 2 first chapters and here's chapter 3 ^_^ i want to upload as fast as I can coz im going away for...4 days so I can't give you any more chapters then these 3,

hope you all can hang on till...well...i think i get back...april 8th-9th 2012 so this sunday or monday...

oh well, i will be abel to anwser your PM's but not write...since i only got an android ^_^'

on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** my memory is a goldfich xD i don't own them, if i did, i would let them turn into dragons when ever they need to xD *dreams at night*

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet? I've lost count of days!" Mikey whined and turned page in his comic, he wanted to get to a better place before opening Leo's book because he didn't want to ruin it, Donnie and Raph looked like they wanted to use duct tape and shut Mikey with it.<p>

"We will be there at dawn, so we have to be careful!" Splinter said and fell back in his meditation, Mikey got up at looked out "Don't get sea sick Mikey" Raph joked and made Donnie laugh, Mikey didn't hear them.

He watched the nightsky and the waves...both were blue..but the sky was full of stars and it was kinda blue/purple, Mikey was glad they had found a loading room with small windows so he could look out when he wanted to.

Mikey felt a hand on his shoulder and another dry off a tear "You ok?" Raph asked, Mikey took a deep breath before he spoke "I just...The water and the sky looks so much like...Like..." "...Leo's...Mask...Ya, it does...I miss him" Raph said and hugged Mikey, who finally... After three months, broke down, the pain of not been hearing Leo or seen him had ripped Mikey's heart to nothing.

He missed Leo so much...He wanted to kill him self but he knew he wasn't let by Donnie, Raph, Splinter, Casey or April, he wasn't the sunshine anymore...The sun was behind very thick clouds and not a single smile had been seen on Mikey's lips...Leo' death had problebly been to much for Mikey and he felt all alone.

Raph felt like he had no best friend left, sure he had Casey but he hadn't know him as long s Leo had...And he understood Raph, he was like a book in a language only Leo could read...

He still hated him self for all the fights he had with Leo...But Leo had forgiven him...

But he couldn't forgive him self.

* * *

><p>Donnie went through the tiny photo album he had but there was no smile on his face, even if the pictures had many smiles and funny moments, he turned the page and finally a smile spread on him...Leo held Raph with all his might as Donnie and Mikey slamed cake slices in Raph's face, Leo both tried to hold Raph and not laugh him self to tears...<p>

It had all been his idea and he allowed Mikey adn Donnie to do it while he was strong enough to hold Raph on the stop, Donnie and Mikey had tried and they flied like gloves, Casey had then placed a hat and a cherry so Raph looked like a cake clown...

Leo had laughed in hours for that because Raph had thought it had been Mikey's idea.

"Please tell me who really was behind that" Donnie looked up adn saw Raph, he was smiling too and laughed when he got a better look "Man...He was laughing him self to death before we told him to breath" He said and sat down, Donnie looked at the picture and smiled bigger, he pointed at Leo on the picture when he held Raph.

"Leo? Leo told you to..." Raph laughed again and the tears broke free " You mean I chased you two unnecessary? I thought it's was Mikey's idea..."

"It wasn't, it was all Leo's idea, he held you back because he was strong then me and Mikey so he held you, we slamed the cake in your face" Donnie said and turned the page, Raph looked at the photos too and chuckled now and then...But one picture made them laugh so suddenly Splinter snapped out of his meditation.

Donnie showed them the picture and Mikey tried to muffle his laughs, Splinter didn't look so happy "Do not remind me, Mich..."

"It wasn't Mikey that time..." Donnie said and looked at the picture, Leo stood with the glue stick and looked shocked, but he was the real little artist behind Splinters...Clown outfit!

Splinter had punished Mikey, but Mikey had been laughing to much to even move so he got spared...But now years later...They figured out the truth..."You mean..That Leonardo was...Behind it?" Splinter asked.

Donnie shove his fist in his mouth and the tears fell like rivers, which anwsered Splinter's question, the old rat sighed and closed his eyes "He is lucky we noticed it now and not when he was here" He said, the boys were still looking at the photos and laughed.

The only one who had knowed it all was Donnie, Mimey whined that he was only a beginner and Leo was the Master! He had managed to get Mikey in his pranks. "When and if I get my hands on him...I-I...Don't know what to do!" Mikey said and dried his tears.

Raph pulled his baby brother in a head lock and digged his fist in Mikey's skull "When have you ever knew? Only thing you have done to the poor guy is hugging him till his ribs cracks!" He said and let go, he wished Leo was there now.

* * *

><p>"We are here" Splinter suddenly said and got up, the boys looked confused and looked out, the were at the dock in Japan. "That was fast...Seems like the pictures got the time to fly away! Thank god!" Mimey said nad got his stuff.<p>

"Are Leo's books safe?" Donnie asked with a little fear in his voice, Raph and Mikey looked and breathed out "Ya, still whole and intact" They said and placed their back packs on thier shells and left the loading deck and sneaked as good as they could, but Mikey stopt them.

"Look who's here to pick us up!" He said and pointed at a small man beside a carriage, he was holding a red, purple, orange and brown cloak, he looked at Mikey and removed his hood...it was the Ancient One, he waved to them to jump in hadn gave them the cloaks.

"It is good to see you again comquads, but sad that Leonardo could not join us!" He said and soon they were on their way to his home, Donnie looked at him before asking why he had invited them "Your brother did not really leave this earth, yes, he left his body only to enter..."

"Enter what? If Leo's still alive I can't wait to see him! I thought he was gone!" Mikey said like he was high on sugar and jumped on his spot, Raph had to hold his baby brother still to give Ancient One a chance to anwser, but Mikey was to happy to stay still.

"You will have to wait young one, and you need to practise on you patience" Ancient One said and started to talk to Splinter, Mikey looked at them and then at his brothers "What do you think he means by 'Before he entered'?" He asked, both of them shrugged and didn't say anything.

Mikey opened his bag and picked out his tiny album and went through it, he managed to keep his tears at bay when he turned the pages...If his heart was telling the truth...He would see his brother sooner then he thought.

'_Leo...If we see eachother again...I'm gonna hug you and not let go! I've missed you big brother'_

* * *

><p>They arrived at Ancient One's home at nightfall and they all went in, Mikey literlly went in and came out before anyone could blink "Were's Leo?" He asked over and over, the faster he found his brother the faster he would not lost it.<p>

Three months had passed thinking his brother was gone and now he might see him again, "Mikey, it's late...Maybe Leo will show up tomorrow...but I wonder too of the word 'Enter'..." Donnie said and looked up in the sky, Mikey want into the house and Raph claimed up in one of the high trees and watched the area.

Leo had always like to go to Japan when he got the chance but now he wasn't with to enjoy another stay with them, "Maybe we see each other again sooner then I thought bro...I miss you so damn much...It hurt so much that you're not here to joke around with us like we used to..." Raph said in the night wind and jumpedd down from the tree, what he didn't see was a shadow of a dragon that was looking at him like it knew him...Like it was family, the dragon spread it's wings and took off from the place where Ancient One's house was.

Raph went inside the room he and his brothers chared since Mikey had nightmares of that horrible night, he could even close his eyes without seeing Leo die...It torned the youngest apart even more then ever and the elder turtles hated to see him hurt and sad, they needed Leo to feel the happyness...They knew that they had a older brother that looked after them but now when he was gone they were lost and alone adn only had each other...

But they wanted their older brother so badly.

"What took you Raph? Mikey has already give me a heart attack" Donnie asked as his only remaining big brother entered the room and took of his gear minus the mask, he only shruged and got the his mat/bed...His thoughts was as always on his big brother.

"Hey...I think about him too and I wish there was something we could do to see him again...And I don't think wishing on a star will work" Donnie said and fell quiet, Raph spent the night crying to sleep but his heart was almost...

Scratch that: There was barely a heart left to tear apart.

"Your brother knows you are suffering young one, he can tell in his heart" Raph looked at the doorway where Ancient One stood, the red masked turtle didn't anwser right away...Like he was thinking of what to say tot he old man that had got his brother back from the guilt monster that had got his brother after the fight with the Shredder...But know the guilt had taken over Raph, Donnie and Mikey, they couldn't help their brother from leaving and that killed them.

"Leonardo was the strongest warrior I have ever met, he found out way he was guiltyafter only a day with me and fighting a stone guardian, the gardian revieled a face once your brother cut it...Showing his own" The small man said and sat in front of Raph, who looked stunned...his mouth hung open" What did you think? Leonardo got rid of his guilt and faced the real and persent things instead of the past that could not be changed, it is heart braking that he too feel in the hand of a Shredder...Just like Yoshi"

"But he fell for Saki...And Karai took Leo away and he tried to take her with him but...I hope that he did" Raph said and looked at his hands, Ancient One looked at the turtle for a time and then said: "Your brother is here in Japan"

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>FINALLY!<p>

THIS CHAPTER IS UP!

sorry that i have to stop here but i want to know how you will lose/flip/go nuts by waiting ^_^' chapter four on the way

*Rose, Sugar, Leosvamp ect.* READY THE MISSILE LAUNCHER!

TE: OK OK OK IM GOING IM GOING! *hual ass away from readers*


	4. Chapter 4

HIII EVERYONE!

HIII EVERYONE! I survived the missile launcher from a few friends and got a shell lot of PM/reviews some going WAY nuts coz i stop when Ancient One told Raph that Leo was in Japan

-_-' but who makes sure the chapter gets done this time?

MIKEY!

Mikey: less crap talk more writing!

TE: why me? -_-'

**Disclaimer:** forgot this, don't own them

* * *

><p>Raph's eyes focused on the same spot on the ceiling and didn't blink, Ancient one's word echoed in his head...His brother was in Japan!<p>

Mikey flew up and shacked Raph to wake up and whined that if he was up then why hadn't he wake up the others, Raph didn't say a thing and Mikey looked like a little green owl "Raphie?" "Leo is here"

"Leo...WHAT?" Mikey's yell made Donnie fly a mile in the air and grabbed his Bo staff, he looked everywhere and then let his breath out and looked over at his brothers "You better have a good reason to yell Mikey...I've gone through one heart attack from you" He said and went over to them.

"Raph said that Leo is here!" Mikey said and his innocent smile was glued in his face and his baby blue eyes was back instead of the light grey, Donnie didn't look convinced and looked at Raph "How do you know? And Leo is lying six feet under..."

_My body is...Not my spirit little brothers_

All three turtles flew a mile in the air and turned to see where the voice had come from Raph flew out of his mask and nailed him self in the roof like a cartoon cat did when it got scared out of it's skin...And Raph shacked and held him self, Donnie had to hold Mikey and both looked like they where or had, going crazy.

"L-L-Leo...Where are y-y-you?" Mikey asked and looked everywhere like he waited for Leo to walk through the wall like a ghost.

_Outside, I've been here since dawn, get your shell out here_

He didn't have to tell twice as they got gear, weapons and Raph down and left the room, Splinter and Ancient One was eating breakfast when three multi colored blurs flashed by, Splinter blinked several times and Ancient One had a smile on his face "Seems someone is wait for them" He said and looked up to find Splinter gone by the cane still on the floor and that cranked him up and followed '_It seems that his plan really worked'_ He thought and watched the scene in front of him.

Mikey was on the neck of a huge blue/green dragon, Raph and Donnie was yelling their lungs out at it, Splinter stood and tried to understand what he was seeing...Leo had left his turtle body but had entered his dragon body instead, His eyes still had the warm dark brown color and he was trying to get Mikey off but his baby brother was glued to him so he gave up, even when Raph tried to pray him off he would let go "That...Kid...Is...stuck!" He pated and let go off Mikey, Leo rolled his eyes and shake his head.

_Mikey please...I can't fight with you on my neck, Karai is on her way here! With some Foot ninjas from New York and the rest here in Japan!_

Everyone looked at the dragon and saw that he was telling the truth, Mikey got his sad face but before he knew it...Leo lifted with him in the air.

"GAAAHHHH! LEO ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Mikey yelled and got up, he heard Leo chuckle and said that it was his own fault that he was still holding on to him, Mikey smiled and held for dear life as Leo lowered to the grown and landed and watched his brother stumble on his feet and fell on his tail "Wow...Warn me to be ready next time...I think I see little birdies! But why do they have wings and shells?" Mikey said and looked at his brother, Leo laughed and lowered him self down more to the ground.

_You're still the cute, innocent baby brother that I was dumb enough to leave...How have things been since...That night...Any nightmares?_

"Many...All the same and i get so scared and when I run to your room...It's empty and that makes me relies that it is real...It hurts Leo! It hurt so much that you're under ground and not with us! I-I don't want things to change! I want my big brother back!" Mikey said and the tears started to fall, Leo looked at him before closing his eyes, Mikey didn't notice since he tried to dry his eyes from the tears.

"Recognize me now?"

Mikey looked up and flew right in Leo's open arms and cried, Leo smiled as failed to hold the tears but he didn't feel them fall...That had been taken away from him...As well as his life and body but he couldn't let Karai kill Splinter...And he probably thorned his family apart. Mikey buried his face in Leo chest and didn't let go of his brother at all, he had thought that his big brother was dead and that he would never feel protected in his heart again.

But Leo was right there with him now...He was safe and protected...Mikey had his big brother back.

"What did you mean with Karai and the foot is on their way here? I thought she was..."

"I don't know how she survived...But this time she is going to fall like I did...Or i could fry her to dust" Leo said and looked down at Mikey, who laughed a little "Raph wants to nail her too...He didn't...Take your down fall so...Well, no one did...I had nightmares every night and when Raph was out or Donnie was to cranky I went to your room but..." He said and more tears fell.

Leo shushed him and sat down near a tree, rocking Mikey in his arms back and forth, telling him that he was safe and that he was there to protect him...Leo really hated him self for doing this to the family he sworn to protect, he had cost them alot of pain and had left his younger brother who loved him greatly and needed him.

"We'll take her together...Now, try and calm down...Hey, remember the glue you found? You said that it was useful but not why you had it..."

"Why do you think Raph was quiet?"

...

"You...Didn't!" Leo laughed and hugged Mikey all harder "You glued Raph's beak shut? No wonder I couldn't get a word out of him!" Mikey just beamed and toyed with Leo's bandana- (A/N: little help with the spelling) tails, Leo place his chin on Mikey's head and held his little brother...The other two didn't know...But to Leo...Mikey was his little favorite.

"Should we head back?"

Leo sighed and nodded, both of them got up and Leo turned back into a dragon, Mikey let the tears fall and got up on Leo, who took off. Mikey looked down and saw two small spot on the ground that was weaving at them, Raph and Donnie had gotten worried when the night fell and their brothers wasn't back.

As soon as Mikey got off he got crushed by Raph, who had been most worried "You stay right here now, got that?" He whispered and looked at Leo.

_His my baby brother to Raph, I already regret of leaving you like that...I'm gonna make up for it by frying Karai to aches to make sure she stays dead!_ _Mikey has been through enough and so has you two, there for...This battle will be mine, you make sure the Elite is off my tail._

"You kinda of got a knife sharp tail end bro! You could slice a tree with it!" Raph said and jumped away from the tail so that he was sure he was in his shell, he may have sais but they were not as dangerous as the dragon tail...It's was as sharp as Leo's sword once had been, the dragon looked at him like he was about to laugh but held his face still "So how come Karai is on her way here?" Donnie asked once he had let go of Mikey after making the little turtle lose his breath for a few minutes.

_She got me and now she's after you all but this time she won't win, I'm going to fry her!_

At the last sentence Leo raised his head and showed his point by breathing fire...Which was blue/white colored, Raph, Donnie and Mikey's jaws dropped to the ground and cheered, they were back in action and Karai was going to pay big time

* * *

><p>*<strong>Foot's HQ, Japan<strong>*

"We have been looking for them but there is no sight, the last place would be behind the mountains, but the storm is to strong for us to walk or fly in, we have to travel around it"

"Then get prepared! I want to see the pain in their eyes when we arrive and they do not have a leader to look up to, they are weak! Soon they will join Leonardo in his grave, you have informed Bishop about the location of the body? I promised him long ago that he would have the pleasure to use Leonardo's body for his research" Karai said and kept her eyes on the view from the windows.

"About that, he called earlier...He changed his mind about Leonardo's body...He doesn't want to dishonor his memory or the body...He has also canceled the alliance to us...Stockman and some soldiers has already re-buried the body we diged up...He was furious of what we had done and Bishop surprisingly agreed, The Turtles Leader's death seems to have effected them as well as the PD's... They say that there's no fight in the rest anymore...Which makes the battles boring"

Karai looked like she had been slapped (A/N: now who did that honor? xD Sugar, Rose..anyone? XD :3) and sat down, Bishop and Stockman hated the turtles too so why return the body to the grave? Bishop didn't want anything else then to see what creatures like that was...And now he had canceled the alliance to the Foot ninjas...This just got better and better, they didn't have the equipment to get through the mountain's snowstorm's and now they had lost an alliance...Only the Pd's were left...

The phone rang and the informer picked up "Karai's informer...What?...Oboy...Yes...Really? You can't get here?...That's what Bishop did...For Leonardo? Now she's going to explode...I'm out before she can light up the fuse...Alright" He hung up and backed to the doors and opened them, the other Foot ninjas ran out but two strong one's stayed and grabbed the informers arms, ready to run "The PD's don't have the men or fire-power to join us and...They left the alliance as well...For the memory of Leonardo" He said the the three ran out and shut the doors...

Right in time for Karai to explode!

Her plans had got to hell even if the turtles were not there, Hun and Bishop had left and all because the turtle's leader's death! They all wanted to get rid of them and now when the chance stood they left and blowed up the plans, Karai looked at the files of each turtle, she lighted up Leo's file and watched as the picture of him burned.

_You don't know when to quit do you?_

Karai flew a mile in the air and turned, Leo leaded at the windows with his arms crossed over his broken chest...The holes from the sword and bullets was still there but there was not blood.

"why have you come? You are dead and never comes back..." She stop when Leo chuckled, he looked at the burned file and and unburned one's.

_They are still strong since I'm there to help them stop you, are you scared to enter the mountains? I thought you were the daughter of the Shredder...But it looks like you are scared of small things, last time I checked he didn't care about alliances to get rid of us and that was his down fall_

"Why are you here?" Karai drew her sword and Leo laughed, she really thought that he had survived or was soiled enough to get hurt, she aimed and tried to cut him in the chest...But it went through.

_I'm still dead...So as Mikey says...I'm hunting you for hurting my family, I gave you to many chances when I was alive...I'll give ONE FINAL: LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!_

Leo went through the window and vanished, Karai watched and then called the Elite ninjas "Find those annoying turtles and when you do, come get me if you can teleport others" She said and slamed her gauntlet in the table, which got cut in two.

Outside, Mikey watched Karai go mental on the things and jumped up when Leo suddenly stood beside him, but instead of yelling he flew in Leo's arms "She won't listen will she?" "Nope, which means...You guys can nail her" Leo said and turned into his dragon form, Mikey flew up before Leo could say anything.

_Let's go tell the others...Karai is going down!_

* * *

><p>There! new chapter and for some: a LeoMikey moment! please lower the bazookas, missile launchers ect.

*Readers aims said items*

Hey, Karai is going to get fried? be glad for the revenge part! *Rose and Sugar*: GET CHAPTER 5 UP NOW OR WE'LL FIRE!

TE: HOLY...

*BOOM*

I'M GOING! O_O'


	5. Chapter 5

HIII EVERYONE! chapter 4 gave me a few problems so if the hi thing is repeated you know i had a problem with it and ALMOST hit my very skinny fit in the computer!

and I had to run and write this a little faster so if anything is wrong please forgive a mini author ^_^'...and missile launchers are deadly O_O'

Raph: get to the story already!

Rose Black Dragon and BlackSugar01: we'll not lower the launcher or bazooka if you keep talking!

TE: hehe...^_^' Leo is going fry and hit Karai like a baseball

Raph, RBD BS01: WHAT? *zoom off to safety*

* * *

><p>Donnie looked up right in time to see his brothers return and went to met them, Mikey slid down and got caught in Donnie's arms "What's with you guys? I'm fine!"<p>

_Does suicide equals as 'fine'? When Karai is slamed to Jupiter maybe! _

Leo looked at them and both smiled sheepishly, like they both had thought he didn't know, Raph stood in the doorway and then joined them "Did you make see the point or is she still going after us?" He asked and caught Mikey in a head lock, Donnie laid a shaking hand on Leo's head, who playfully slamed his jaw after the hand like he was about to bite but didn't and Donnie didn't care either, he knew his brother was careful with them, like they were made of thin glass or something and the he didn't want to hurt them, and if he did he would blame him self for it even if his brothers told him other wise.

Donnie knew that Leo would never hurt or leave them, but somethings like that were hard to keep as a promise and Leo never broke them...Unless he was forced to when it came to save his family and he had already sacrificed his life for them, Leo looked at him and lowered to the ground

_Raph hold Mikey, I'll be back later...our baby bro has been on me for hours_

"Don't have to tell me twice" Raph said and dived to catch Mikey who struggled to get out of his oder brother grip, but he could have fighted a rock monster because Raph was hold him and didn't let go, he literally lifted Mikey and walked in while he yelled and laughing/desperate 'Noooo', Leo shoke his head and told Donnie to climb up, who obeyed and started to shake when he held on "Is this a good idea Leo?...I'm more used to fly our helicopter..."

_I want to show you something, you hold tight?_

"Hey Leo wait! This might keep him in place!" Raph shouted and showed a rope that had been tied to a bridle, Leo nodded and let Raph tide it, luckily for Leo he didn't need a metal thing in his mouth, the rope was just a safety thing in case Leo had to fly fast and Donnie had to hold on, Leo rose up and looked down at Raph, who gave a short nod and got out of the way "Next time you take me tomorrow bro!" He shouted

_And if I don't you're going to skin me alive for that and the past months! i was going to get you later but if that's what you want._

Raph watched as they took of and went inside and removed the duct tape from Mikey's mouth "Why did you use half the roll on me?" "Coz' Leo wants to be alone with each of us you knuckle head, and he told me to do this and I followed the order!" Raph said and began to relies Mikey from his tape prison, Mikey looked like Raph had gowned wings or two heads "You FOLLOWED a order? And you say that I'm nuts!" He said and got up.

"Watch it or I'll tape you into a mummy next time" Raph said and picked up the borrowed book that had now come to be his favorite, Mikey followed and got one of his comics and started to read, they wanted to spend the remaining time in peace before Karai showed up and ruined it all, "I hate Karai, to bad Leo can't turn her to a monkey and look her in a Zoo" Mikey suddenly said, Raph had to close the book before he had to hold his stomach because he was laughing so much it started to hurt, Mikey shrugged and shut his beak "Or something that needs to be killed? She is a witch!" "maybe that's why Leo is going to burn her! They burned witches in the...middle age?...You know what time I mean!" Mikey said

Raph laughed all harder and the tears were falling already "HA! I'M BACK!" Mikey said and got back to his comic.

* * *

><p>Donatello looked all over the place where Leo had taken him, the sight was hard to take in his head and his jaw had already reached the ground and could get any more lower, Leo stood a few feet away and watched his little brother who had got some voice problems, which wasn't so unusual in his family really, the brothers always found something that freaked the others out and tried to pick two and two together.<p>

Leo had probably the high score on that part but didn't know it, Mikey had made a long list and Leo was on the top of the list, Donnie looked over to Leo and could have sworn-ed his heart was no longer in his chest, his big brother wasn't a dragon anymore but in his turtle form "You could have told me!" Donnie said and trapped Leo in a hug, Leo smiled and hugged back "Then the surprise would be ruined, first things first:

Why did you guys try to kill your selfs?"

Donnie froze and looked at Leo and sighed "We missed you and it hurted so much when we had to bury you...Everyone was shoked that you were dead and angry because you had been killed just because you protected our family with your life...We told them that Karai had done it and they nearly lost it...Raph was quiet all the time and...It was like he he turned off completely! He didn't eat, sleep or" "And you did? Donnie You did the same thing! Mikey even tried to kill him self!"

"How do you know about this? y-You weren't h-here and t-that...WE COULDN'T LIVE WITH IT! We couldn't live with the thought that you were six feet under ground and that you had saved us and got killed because of it! We love you...You're always there for us and we felt so lost when you..." Donnie couldn't continue and collapsed on his knees, Leo still held him and tried to calm him down, he mentally hit him self for doing this to his brothers who loved him to much...But they had to let go even if it would brake them even further then before.

"Donnie...You...You have to live with it once the time comes...We'll see each other again one day...But not to soon...There are people who needs you guys, our friends might need you and if you guys are gone who would be there to help them? And Leather Head would be all alone since the Utroms are on their home planet, try to hold on..." Leo said and stroke Donnie's head, Donnie cried all harder and shaked his head, he didn't want to let his brother go even if Leo had to up in the heaven.

"Y-You d-don't get i-it...W-Without y-you...W-We're weak and l-lost...W-We need you to l-lead us and...N-Now...It's a nightmare!" Donnie cried, Leo kissed Donnie's forehead and hugged him harder, Donnie had always been kind hearted and the thought of his hero being dead slowed killed him...

_*Flashback*_

_Mikey lied on the floor coloring and Donnie used a pillow on Mikey's tiny shell and readied a book, Raph had a blue paper and a scissor and tried to make something. The three tiny turtles had spent a good two hours on making or doing something while Splinter and Leo were out looking, Donnie and to take it easy cause of his swagged right ankle, he and Mikey had been plying tag and Donnie had tripped and hurt his ankle, they were a bit from the lair and Donnie was scared and didn't want to be left alone._

_Before they even knew it, Leo showed up with a stick and a long white bandage and a flashlight, both his little brother were over joyed to see their big brother, Leo fixed Donnie's ankle and let Donnie ride on his shell so that he didn't have to walk, Mikey lead the way and yelled to Master Splinter that they were back and Donnie was hurt but that Leo had gone after them..._

_UNDER his training hour with Splinter!_

_Leo had spent a half hour yelling at Splinter and told him that the training was useless and unimportant...That his little brothers were more important then a stupid training pass, at the end Splinter gave in and Leo didn't get punished for his acts, he know that Leo only wanted his brothers to be happy and if something Leo got in trouble cause of their mistakes they would be sad..Splinter was impressed by the bond they had and that the emotions jumped from one to the rest of the boys, happy or sad, angry or glad...It didn't matter who was what! All four would be the same mood._

_Raph had claimed Leo to be a hero cause he got both him self and the other two out of trouble, Donnie and Mikey wasn't really allowed outside the lair alone but had gone anyway and Leo had found them only fifteen meters from their home and he had skipped his training on top of it, Leo never broke a rule but he had broke THREE IN TEN MINUTES!:_

_1: The training_

_2: Yelling at his father_

_3: He had locked in Splinter in his room to get his little brothers_

_Donnie and Mikey's jaws had hit the floor when Raph was done counting them and looked over when Leo came into he room, both smiled at him and turned back to their game and heard Leo slam the door shut...Clearly angry for the...Either the yelling fight or his brothers going out when they were forbidden, Donnie got up and limped to his and Leo's room, Splinter thought that the youngest could share room with one of the eldest so poor Raphie had to be stuck with Mikey while Donnie happily got glued with Leo._

_Leo sat in his bed with his shell turned at the door, Donnie felt bad for the trouble he and Mikey had done but he needed to know if Leo was mad at them for it "Leo?...You...Mad?" He asked and went to his brother's side and looked, Leo looked at him shaked his head but did say anything, Donnie thought for a moment and then got up in the bed, holding his hurting ankle cause he had been standing up to long, Leo's eyes went the his little brother and finally sighed._

_"Don't ever do that again...We may have got our weapons but we're far from being good enough with them...And you two are to little to..." "We got the best big brother to look after us!" Donnie cut of Leo, who did mind it and found him self in a rib crushing hug._

_"Donnie! I...Can't...Breath!" Leo gasped and looked like a balloon losing it's air, Donnie laughed and looked at the door where Splinter stood, Donnie shut his tiny beak and hung his head, he was in trouble now but Splinter checked Donnie's bandaged ankle "You mad?" He asked and started to shake in his shell, Leo moved beside and hugged him, holding him as close he could Splinter hadn't said anything yet and Donnie got more scared, he didn't like when people were angry...He could take that Raph was mad but not his eldest brother and his father._

_"Your brother has broke three roles only to bring you and your brother home...did I not tell you not to go outside the lair?" Splinter said and looked up in time to see Donnie nod, he had tears in his eyes and cheeks and pressed him self in Leo chest, who held him and hard as he could to calm down, Splinter got up and left the room to let the two boys talk alone, Donnie tried to stop the tears but only slowed them...He wanted to be strong as Leo but that would never happen._

_"Donnie, I'm not mad...Just a bit angry at Splinter...Do I have to tie you and Mikey to keep you in the lair from now on?" Leo said and looked at Donnie, who laughed at the 'tie down' thing but shaked his head._

_"Raphie says that you're a hero"_

_"What?"_

_"You got us out of trouble and and your self...That makes you a hero to me at least...Got it?" Donnie said and hugged Leo, who only blinked confused "How can I be a hero? I locked in father in his room..." "...To get us, Raph told us about it and i think Mikey's jaw couldn'__t reach the floor but it did" Donnie said _

_"Promise nothing will happen to you Leo...we need you..."_

_"I don't know if I can hold such promise but...I'll try...For you guys"_

*End of flashback*

* * *

><p>Leo sat under a tree with Donnie's head over his legs, it had taken some time to calm the little genius down but it was worth it, Donnie had fallen asleep and Leo and been in deep thoughts to notice that his brother woke up cause his shell cell was ringing like crazy "Ya?..."<p>

_'WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?'_

Donnie and Leo flew half a meter in the air when their powder keg to explode brother thought the small devise, only then did they relies that it was near dawn, Leo hits his forehead and Donnie, now half deaf, answered.

"Sorry...Guess we were gone to long but we be right there! Promise!"

_'YOU BETTER BE! I WOKE UP AND NEITHER OF YOU WERE HERE! I ALMOST GOT A HEART ATTACK! KARAI IS COMING AND YOU ARE GONE WITH THE FRYING BLOWER!" _Raph yelled and took a few breaths after been yelling on top of his lungs, Donnie looked at Leo who had already changed back into a dragon and got up "We're leaving now" He said and shut the phone and climbed up on Leo, who lifted and headed to Ancient one's house.

_I'm so dead when we get there, but if Raph yells like that then it means he's back to normal...For now_

Donnie nodded and saw Raph on the ground, but also something few meters away "Leo...Fly above over there...There's something that looks...

_Damn it! The Foot got over the mountains!_

"What? But how?" Donnie didn't get an answer as Leo turned and flew back to Raph, who quickly readied Leo's face "They're here right?" Donnie nodded and got off Leo and ran in, tempting to warn the others "The Foot is here, they are on the other side of the hills in the forest!" Mikey and Splinter got on their feet and joined him outside the house, Ancient One didn't and Leo look afraid like the others did.

_Stay here while I check it out, get ready in case they show up_

Leo left them and the group got ready for the waited battle, they only hoped they could stand the waves of Foot ninjas, sure there was a army in New York but in Japan there were enough to re-crate World War Two all over again in ninja style, Mikey was a little scared but Leo were with them so he wasn't so freaked out like he thought he would be, Raph sharped his sais and thought about what he would do with Karai when Leo gave him the chance...If there was anything left of her that is

(A/N: like I would leave anything for him to beat the crap of xD readers are free to give Raphie a hand XD ^_^)

Donnie talked to Splinter and Ancient One of what they would do if they got out numbered, Ancient One thought he could get some help but had to leave quickly with Splinter to get that help, Donnie left them and got ready as well, he thought about Leo and all the battles...They were right in one now again...But his big brother was the strongest dragon, he had found a old scroll about the dragons and Leo's had been the strongest and the leader of all dragons when they existed.

There were eight dragons left now: The four members of the Ninja Tribunal and the Turtles, Donnie thought of if he could get enough focus and turn him self into a dragon...The thought stayed as he ran to his brothers, both looked like he had gone nuts and preferred to stay as turtles in case something went wrong and they were stuck in the dragon forms for good, they never thought about try it after their medallions were destroyed.

Raph looked outside and flew up and out as Leo got back "How many? Enough for another World War One or Two in ninja style?" He asked as Leo landed.

_I lost count around...109 when i burned down their camp, but some remains for you guys to take down, they are busy saving stuff and not so burned ones...No sign of Karai yet_

"Hope she doesn't show up do soon, if she is: Permission to beat the crap out of her?" Raph said

_Did you just ask ME for PERMISSION? Just jump in to battle and...BAM! You're pretty much done!_

Raph growled and looked at the smoke pelar that raised in the sky "Didn't you promise to have a little chat with all three of us?" He then asked and looked back at Leo, who nodded and looked over at Donnie and Mikey that just got outside and joined them, Mikey looked a little scared and Donnie unsure, Leo nodded to them and motioned to Raph to get of on his neck, the reed masked turtle obeyed and held on tight.

_Be careful, okay? We'll be back real quick_

Leo took of and flew above the Foot ninjas camp, Raph couldn't hold back his laugh and exploded when the ninjas ran in different direction when they saw the dragon again, but Raph saw someone Leo didn't:

_Karai!_

"Leo! I see her! Under those trees!" Raph yelled, Leo turned his head just as a shot was heard, Leo flew away as fast as he could and thought of what the bullet had hit.

_Raph! Raph you okay? Raph!_

"I'm OK! Not a scratch! Oh wait...It flew past my arm on the skin but no blood!" Raph said and looked back, Leo flew longer away from the camp and down to a small lake, Raph got down and leaned on a tree, Leo eyed his worriedly for any sign of injury, thankfully there was only a tiny burn mark on Raph's arm and no blood at all, Leo let out his breath.

"Don't breath through your nose bro or you're make the tree look like giant touches! And that's the last you want...Donnie is a water dragon not you" Raph said and sat down.

_Shut up, Aren't you mad for what I did three months ago? Donnie said you turned off after i got killed and that you all three tried to kill your selfs even if I told you not to blame your self! _

"How would you feel if I died? You were my best friend and suddenly that rotten hag takes you away from the face of the earth and life! I almost got crazy! I was alone and you were lying six feet under ground! Mikey had nightmares every single night and one day I found him in his room with a jar of pills that was all over him, he had stolen the strongest one from Donnie's lab and almost died! Donnie and I nearly teared each other apart blaming for why didn't watch him!"

Raph took a breath and let his forehead fall in his forearms and knees to his chest, Leo looked shoked and couldn't believe the truth.

"Donnie had been gone most of the day after that and...When I kicked the door open...HE HAD STABBED HIMSELF IN THE CHEST! April helped me clean him and told me that he wasn't dead...Master Splinter spent the next hour yelling at them both for losing it and that he was shocked that I hadn't tried after you funeral like he though...But I knew that you would have want me to take care of them...Cause I knew you trusted me...But I failed at that when they both tried to kill them selfs"

He looked up at Leo and almost chocked, Leo had turned in to his turtle form and looked at Raph, the tears fell like rivers...He now knew that he was the biggest idiot walking on the earth, he never thought his brothers would go that far just because he was dead, he bowed down beside Raph and hugged him, Raph leaned to his big brother and broke down...He had never felt so weak as he did right now.

He couldn't live without his big brother and best friend.

"I'm sorry Raph...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you guys that way...Please...Don't...Hate me for what I did that night...I love you guys more then anything in the world and...I'm such an idiot for leaving you like that...Please forgive me..." Leo whispered and held Raph harder, his brother almost couldn't breath in his sorrow and he didn't want to let Leo go.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Foot's Camp, Japan<strong>*

Karai watched as the camp was raised and looked furious, her plans had been both destroyed and changed, the Foot ninjas always ran when they saw her wearing her spike gauntlet, even the Elite ninjas fled from her as she tore down everything, she heard several cry of fear and pain and when she looked...Her jaw fell.

The dragon was burning everything and some of the soldiers, it turned it's glowing eyes and fires at her, Karai jumped out of the way and out of the dragons sight but it had managed to burn her shoulder and a small part of her face, Karai held her hand over her eye and cursed, the dragon's colors looked familiar and so did the eyes...

Suddenly the dragon left the camp and disappeared, Karai walked to see the damage that had been caused, many ninjas were dead or had burn marks that was minor or major, Karai had to wear a bandage over her eye to make sure it would get worse...

(A/N: don't worry ^_^ im gonna give Karai a really bad sun burn xD...or something very bad)

While the Foot tried to save the thing that wasn't burned and could be saved and find ninjas who was uninjured, Karai planed with her Elite ninjas, who almost stood frozen on the spot, they had been working for the Shredder and had to see his fury...But Karai's was much worse to see, they didn't want to be near her.

They all jumped when a scream was heard and when they ran out they saw the dragon again, this time with a rider on it's back, Karai looked closely and though she saw a red cloth, then it clicked!

The dragon was Leonardo and the rider was Raphael!

Karai raised her gun and heard Raphael yell that he saw her and she fired, the dragon turned and left as fast as it could, thinking it's rider were badly hurt.

"They will return and if they do we will be ready for them...Or we will come to them" She said and went into her tent again.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Anci<strong>**ent One's house****, Japan***

Leo was still with raph when the night fell, his brother had broke down worse then Donnie and Mikey had but Raph did have a reason to...

He and Leo had been best friends when they were little and innocent and didn't know about their future, they had spent days playing and done lots of things alone when Mikey and Donnie had been playing with each other, Raph couldn't forget the time when Leo put a giant alligator to sleep and not even earn a scratch for it while Raph and been a tiny hot head and jump right in to beat it but got bruises instead.

Leo remembered when he was fighting for his life to wake up that time when Shredder ambushed him and he tried so hard to wake up, Raph had told everyone that story and shocked them all that they ha been fight such monster in their age and got away for it alive.

"Raph? Come on bro wake up, it's time to get back to the others" He whispered and gently shaked Raph to wake up from his slumber he had fallen it during his braking point, Leo had been almost crushing him to calm him down, he was still strong but Raph had been the only one telling that the only thing that would calm down completely was the sound of Leo's heart.

That had almost broke Leo in two, he hated being dead and he hated him self even more for leaving them in pain and loneliness, Mikey had nightmares, Donnie would spend days awake in his lab and Raph would think of alot of things that might be his fault...Especially if he was thinking about the night he lost Leo.

"When i get my hands on that f***** b***h (A/N: so sorry for the forbidden words ^_^')...I'm going to tear her neck of!" Raph said and got to his feet, Leo hugged him and placed a soft kiss on Raph's forehead "Remind me not to burn her to aches then...Or...You guys beat her and then I'll burn her" Leo said and turned back into a dragon, Raph dried off the tears and got up on Leo's back.

Mikey was waiting for them outside the house and ran to them both "Leo? Will you be staying here tonight? Please?" his baby blue eyes were filled with fear and hope, Leo looked at Ancient One for permission, the small man didn't move and lowered his head, Mikey's tears finally broke free and he ran and hugged Leo, who letted Mikey hold him, Donnie was look terrified and ran to Leo as well.

Splinter looked at his friend and understood "Your brother can not stay in this world any longer, he must leave..."

"WHAT'S WITH YOU? IT'S LIKE YOU WANT US TO FORGET LEO! WE NEED HIM AND YOU KNOW IT COZ YOU NEED HIM TOO!" Raph yelled and letted the tears brake free again, Leo looked at his brothers ad closed his eyes, turning back into his turtle form.

Mikey and Donnie ran right into his arms and held him, Raph didn't know what to do but Leo decided for him by dragging him into the hug, Ancient one finally nodded and went inside, Splinter watched his sons that was now reunited for the moment, they were all crying and almost crushing each other.

That night Leo sat close to his brothers at the window and kept watch in case the Foot would kill the in the sleep...He had a felling his brothers wouldn't care as long as they were with Leo...They knew they were safe as long as their brother was there, Raph used Leo's left shoulder as a pillow and the younger turtles used Leo's leg, Leo only chuckled and pulled the blankets higher over them.

Mikey woke up and looked at Leo for a while, Leo smiled and placed his hand on Mikey's cheek and dried some tears, Mikey smiled and grabbed Leo's hand before he fell back to sleep, Raph woke up a few minutes later and smiled when he saw that Leo was still there, Leo gave him a warm smile and told him gently to go back to sleep...He didn't have to tell him twice as he fell back to his sleep.

Leo looked out through the window and suddenly felt and heard someone getting a faster breath, Donnie was sweating and almost choked "Donnie, wake up little brother!" Leo whispered and shaked Donnie awake, who woke up fast.

His eyes were red form crying and his breathing was still fast, Leo tried to calm him down and moved Donnie closer to him, Donnie was shaking in his shell and that worried Leo greatly since Donnie never acted like that much, with great effort and ninja skills, Leo got away from Mikey and Raph and got Donnie somewhere they could talk alone...

Leo never knew that somethings were about to make Donnie more terrified then before.

* * *

><p>So sorry that i have to stop there but it's shell late in Sweden and bed is calling me so i got no other choice but to ably ^_^' but hey 8D extra long chapter!<p>

i hope you'll like this chapter while i try to find energy to write the next chapter and I WILL BURN KARAI IN THAT ONE! I PROMISE!

reviews/PM your thoughts, felling and what you think about this story ^_^ you decide if you want to add this to your favorites on not, i will get some sleep to write that chapter for you ^_^

ALL HAIL LEONARDO AND DOWN WITH KARAI! xD


	6. Chapter 6

HIII EVERYONE! Many reviews and they were so nice and sweet that i both laughed and cried T.^...i wasn't even sure which i was doing but you lighted up my day ^_^

and for that i will FINALLY burn Karai BADLY...but to do that i have to hurt all three of Leo's brother to make him pissed enough ^o^...i suggest you run to safety with a laptop to keep reading the story ^_^'

never mind that! forget about me for the moment and enjoy the story!

before i forget:

**dondena****:** perfect guess on the tribunal season but when he talks in italic, i got that from 'Eragon'

**Blacksugar01:** don't worry i write as fast as i can ^_^'

**Rose Black Dragon:** i promised i would kill Karai and i will in this chapter xD hope you'll lower the missile launcher now xD

**Disclaimer: **don't know if i posted this up...i don't own them

PS: Pm if you want Leo to stay...if like...every1 shouts YES...i'll do it xD coz i know who will fire a missile launcher

* * *

><p>Donnie dried off his tears and looked up as Leo sat down beside him and pulled him in a hug, Donnie placed his head under Leo's chin and tried to find his voice to tell his brother about the nightmare but it was like someone had turned it off, Leo understood and held Donnie in a protective grip and rocked back and forth to calm him down, Donnie moved closer to Leo and tried to take deep breaths and calm down, he managed to get his breath back but the voice was still on the run.<p>

Leo was quiet and held his eyes on the window to keep his watch, Donnie was still unable to talk so there wasn't any use to ask what the dream was about, he had a small though of what it was and that it was about him.

Donnie looked at Leo and sniffed, he missed hearing his brothers soft heart beat that would calm them down in five seconds...Now it was just to quiet and Donnie didn't like it one bit...His big brother always hunted the fears and nightmares away and wouldn't let them hurt his little brothers.

"Leo?...You...You would leave us would you?" Donnie asked and tried to stop his tears, Leo looked at him with sadness in his dark brown eyes, it made Donnie think that his big brother was going to leave them after all! despite the pleas and begging for him to stay with them...

"No...In life maybe...But never in you hearts..."

"That's not the point! We need you to keep this family alive! What would you do if I had jumped between father and that old hag..."

"WOW! Hold it! Time out! Since when did you and Raph change bodies? Right now you sounded like him!" Leo grabbed Donnie's shoulders and locked at him, like he wanted to make sure he was with the right brother.

"She took you...She killed you in front of us! Proving Mikey's nightmare right!" "Wait! Mikey had a nightmare about it?"

Leo looked over to where Mikey was safely...And almost crushed...Sleeping beside Raph, who was holding Mikey in a dead grip to make sure Mikey was there, the last thing Raph wanted was his little brother killing him self.

"Donnie I...I'm sorry...I really am" Leo whispered and hugged Donnie, who glued him self to Leo and didn't let go for the rest of the night, he was scared after the nightmareand didn't want to be alone and no matter if Leo was dead...He was at least glad that he could hear his voice telling him that he was safe and that his brother wouldn't let anything happen to them...

But that might have been to much.

Just as Leo shut his mouth, several arrows hit through the wall and pinned the wall the two brothers was leaning on, Leo throwed Donnie aside and let the arrows fly through him, he wasn't soiled but Donnie was so the arros hit the wall, Raph and Mikey shot to their feet and was already holding their weapons "Do I need to ask?" Mikey said

"Don't"

"Foot ninjas"

Raph shot through the door but was right back in again "There still to many for us to..." He said but shut up, Leo and run out and the next thing they knew...Was that their big brother stood in his tribunal dragon form, already breathing fire at the enemies, Mikey ran into the battle and took down several ninjas, Donnie went to find Splinter and Ancient One but they weren't back yet so he ran back out and joined the battle, Raph and already a pile of Foot ninjas behind hima nd when he knocked out one he throwed the ninja in the pile and knocked out the next, Mikey and a ring of foot ninjas and he stood in the center of it, Leo used his tail to knock them away and breathed fire a few time, Donnie used his bo staff to get rid of his ninjas and jumped to where Leo was.

Mikey and Raph followed but Leo turned back to his turtle form...Making the New York Foot run without any doubt, they knew it was him and hail tailed out of there before anyone could blink, the Japanese Foot stayed and fighted, to them...Karai was their leader and not the Shredder, if she wanted the turtles dead they were gonna make sure that was done, Leo's sword appeared from out of nowhere which made his brothers jump a mile high, the swords were back in New York and now they were in their brothers hands, Mikey didn't care much as his eyes caught the sight of Karai.

She was hidden behind the trees and held the gun she had killed Leo with, Mikey sneaked behind her and prayed that she was to busy to get a aim at his brothers to notice him, but before he could attack her the Foot Elite showed up and knocked him from her and attacked him, Mikey ran back to Leo faster the a lighting bold striked, he yelled to his big brotehr to get the Elite of his shell...But he had to duck so that he didn't fly away too when the tail came slaming the chasers away, Mikey laughed and got to his feet and wared donnie and Raph that Karai was in the area.

_Don't move a muscle until I get her!_

Leo turned back into a turtle (A/N: i know it's annoying -_-' but i still hope you like the story) and went after Karai but got stopt by Raph "We're going together! Is that so hard to get in your skull? You always say we have to work as a team!" He said and grabbed Leo's wrist...Which was soiled! Leo looked at his hand and saw how he got more and more soiled by the second, Raph looked at his brother and then decided that if Leo was turning soiled he had to get rid of Karai now before she could kill him again, Mikey and Donnie had already sneaked to where Karai was and got ready to knock her out.

They managed to get their hands on the gun and keep her busy until their older brothers were done talking, before they knew it they were also fighting the Elite too...Or at least HAD fighted them, Leo already kicked away the last one and turned to Karai and soon they were fighting, Mikey jumped up in one of the tress to hide on Raph's permission to make sure who won while they cleared out the reat of the area of the Foot, Mikey prayed that Leo would win and Karai would be finiched,´she had pretty much destroyed his life by killing Leo that night and his nighmare had come true...

He never told Leo about it...But he wished that he had done it so that Leo would have been thinking about thema dn not got him self killed, but Mikey knew Leo would give them his life to save them and he never broke a promise..Not even when he was suppoused to stay in the lab to recover, sure he would go crazy but he held on, Leo ducked and blocked Karai's blade and kicked her in the tree Mikey was hiding in, he held his breath but it was no use...Karai had already seen him and got after him.

Mikey jumped to the next tree and climbed up so that he was well hidden in the branches, Karai was already busy fighting Leo again, she sworn to kill his brother and that she was gonna start with Mikey...

_Bad idea!_

Leo turned into his dragon form and fired at Karai, who tried to get away from the flames but her legs were already badly hurt and Leo fired again, Karai covwered her face and droped the sword, Raph left his hiding place and grabbed Karai by the collar "Permission to beat her now?" He looked at his brother and waited for the anwser.

_Permission granted, do it_

Mikey jumped down from the tree and ran over to Leo "Please...Tell me...T-That you s-staying...W-With us?" He whispered, Leo's sad eyes was anwser enough...

His brother might be leaving after all.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long ^_^'<p>

I got some PM's saying that they didn't want Leo to leave his little brothers and about senarios (what ever that was xD)...

Who want's Leo to stay with his brothers?

Who want's Leo to leave for good?

Review/PM what you think about the story and the 2 questions ^_^ me love to write stories :3 (i sound like grimlock in G1 transformers xD)


	7. Chapter 7

HIII EVERYONE! Many reviews and they were so nice and sweet that i both laughed and cried T.^...i wasn't even sure which i was doing but you lighted up my day ^_^

and chapter 5 got short T_T...oh well, people seems to like this story coz my whole E-mail thing was FULL OF REVIEWS , PEOPLE ADDING TO FAVORITES ECT.!

PS: i was listening to the 'WORLD TRADE CENTER THEME by CRAIG ARMSTRONG'(think there's a movie about it) and Angelis - "Even Though You Are Gone" , i love it :3 (think there's a movie about it), you can listen to it while reading the whole chapter or when Leo decides if to leave or stay with baby brothers :3...

aaannnddd: you will find the right choices by following your heart ^_^ brain always tricks you but the heart doesn't... many people wanted Leo to stay and that was...4-8 people so YES

Leo is staying ^_^ every1 happy? goodies! story time 8D

* * *

><p>Mikey looked over the battle field and sighed, Splinter and Ancient One had returned shortly after Karai was beaten up by Raph and Donnie, Mikey had been standing with Leo and told him about the nightmare he had the night before Leo got killed, he told him want he really felt that night and how scared he was when Leo died and how happy he got to see him as a dragon and turtle, Leo looked at him with sadness in his eyes and looked up in the sky<p>

"Please tell me you're not leaving us?" Mikey said and walked closer to Leo, but was stopt by Splinter.

"Your brother can not stay here! He can not return to the living world when his body is buried!" (A/N: geez -_- didn't i bring him back the first time? xD)

That broke the dam and Mikey ran off to the forest, Leo looked after him before his head was turned to Splinter

_I've seen the pain you all are in father, so why do you think I'm just an imagination? Mikey told me that you had not eat for days! I did what i promised to do: _

_Protect the family!_

Leo left the area and didn't come back when the night fell and that made Mikey more scared then before, he had just got used to have his big brother there and now he was gone again...He prayed to God that Leo would stay with them...And hope that he would heart his brother's heart beat again, Mikey turned and tried to sleep but his nightmare returned every time he tried so he gave up on trying...He wanted so badly for Leo to stay but he knew that Splinter was right but for once...He wished his father was wrong, that Leo would stay...To keep his family safe like he promised a long time ago...Was that all over now? Mikey looked out of the window and flew up and ran out.

The huge blue-green dragon looked at him and couldn't hide the happiness in his eyes at the sight of the little sea green orange masked turtle, Leo had managed to calm down and had just got back when the door flew open and like shot out from a canon came Mikey towards him, he mentally rolled his yes and lowered his head so the Mikey could TRY strangle him, he felt Mikey shake in fear...But could point of what, if it was a nightmare or that his brother had left for good already...He had already choice where he was going next...

He couldn't leave his family again, Raph would hate him and Donnie would forget everything that had to do with his eldest brother and Leo would surely cause more nightmares then ever for Mikey even if he tried to get rid of them from his baby brother's mind, he had to remain with them, dead or not! His brothers needed him and he would never leave them again.

Leo looked at the door and saw Raph lean against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest and...no surprise...looking angry, Donnie went over and tried to drag Mikey back in but as stubborn as the youngest was, he still held on to Leo.

_Before either of you yells till your lungs explodes...I know where I should be by now...Just don't hate me for it..._

"You're leaving right...I thought we could trust y...

_I'm not leaving...Ever again...That's what you want to hear?_

Raph stood with his mouth open and looked like a owl again, Donnie froze on the spot and looked like he was suffocating and Mikey only looked alot happier then he had been in weeks and the tears that was now falling were of happiness instead of sadness, Leo nodded and looked at Splinter...Who was finally smiling and nodded at them, the family truly needed him and the glue that held them united was Leo, it had always been since the boys had been tiny turtles.

Leo closed his eyes and turned back to a turtle, only a few inches taller and muscular then Raph (A/N: get the feeling some girl just got crazy xD sorry if boys are reading), Mikey and Donnie ran to him and almost crushed him, Mikey buried his face in Leo chest and tried to get a grip on him self...He didn't see Leo's odd smile as he mentally counted down for them to hear the beats of his hearts...

It only took five seconds when he felt Mikey froze and Donnie to almost lose the feelings in his legs, Raph had to hold him up and look at Leo...Unable to believe that it was all real...His brother standing right in front of him again, trying to calm down one of the younger ones...He did held his promises...

He never left them no matter what happened...Dead or alive, he still took care of them.

"L-Leo?" Raph's voice sounded like it had been not used for ages, Leo smiled and held out his arm to him, showing him to join the hug without talking, Raph shut his mouth and joined them all in the hug and broke down, Leo sat down by a tree with his brothers all over him...But as long as he was there he didn't care, he wasn't going anywhere.

"So what are you going to do with Karai? Kill her? Or let her live?"

(A/N: i don't have to ask? xD *dead glare form readers* nope O_O)

"Didn't we agree on the you beat her then I'll burn her? " Leo asked and looked at Raph, who wiped his tears away and looked back at Leo "I think it's Mikey's turn to" "You know he's not that strong to do things like you do, you can beat them without asking me and Mikey is not that type...I've told you that a zillion times! How can it already fly out of your head?"

"Leo...There isn't anything in there that stops the words from flying out the other ear" Donnie said and had to run from Raph " Get back here geek!" "Never!" Leo rolled his eyes and went back in calming Mikey down, he hugged Mikey harder and whispered that he wasn't going to leave ever again...Mikey wanted to believe that but couldn't.

"Can you come with me?..." "Where?"

"Strangle Karai with my 'chucks" Leo looked at Mikey like he had gone nuts "Are you Mikey...Or Raph?" He asked, Mikey's face cracked and hugged Leo, things were about to turn back...

"Yo Leo! Karai's dead!" Raph ran over to them and didn't see a tree root stick up from the ground, his foot got trapped in the root and he flew right in his brothers, making them all look like a pile of multi color turtles "Might give a small detail about HOW she's dead? I didn't fry her enough..."

"It was enough to kill her, the burn marks were to serious and she didn't survive it...And I found note that if she diedin battle she wanted to be burned...THAT will be easy!" Raph said and turned him up right, Mikey was still holding on to Leo adn looked confused "So what if she didn't survive it? WE GOT LEO BACK!" He shouted happily, Raph made a gesture and Leo rolled his eyes "You're not letting go of me for a while now right?"

"NO!" Leo sighed and looked up when Donnie came over to them "Karai's left eye is crips, half her face was burned badly (Raph forms YES with his lips) and her legs were beyond saving...She died of the burns in her face and eye (Mikey And Raph makes a high three at the news)...And you aren't leaving again right?" Donnie finiched and looked at Leo, he was looking at the sky and didn't seem to hear them talking to him, Raph grabbed his shoulders and tried to shake Leo back to reallity but failed, Mikey looked at Leo and yelled at him.

Finally Leo blinked and teared his eyes away from the sky, like something had tried to get him "You okay? You just turned off all of the sudden" Donnie asked and lied a hand on Leo's shoulder, Leo nodded and looked at his brothers in a way they hadn't seen in a long time "See that I don't...Act all wierd if I don't anwser..." "Deep thinking? That's not the first time! I had to use Donnie's staff ones and hit you with it!" Raph said and sat down in front of his brothers, Donnie and Mikey on each side of Leo, who looked alot paler then he was earlier.

"You better get some rest..." "And if I do...I'll just disappear even if I don't want to" Leo said and looked at the grass instead of the sky, Mikey was talking about something and when he got to Raph and Leo's head snapped up, Raph's eyes were almost as wide as plates and Leo could see that he had stopt beathing for a few seconds while Mikey was talking, like he was waiting for leo to blow up at him...But he did miss to be lectured by him so it didn't matter anyway.

"Mikey...You never told me if Raph tried to..." "...Crash with his bike to have a quick death? Nope, I didn't...Why..."

"You try to kill your self by taking the strongest pills in Donnie's lab and take all of them, Donnie stabs him self in the chest while you are out consious and now I hear that Raph tried to squash him slef by crashing the bike! Did you guys lost all the sence you had?" Leo shouted and looked at each of them, no one made a sound at that so Leo sighed and leaned back at the tree and looked at the house, Splinter was walking towards them and smiled at the sight of mikey and Donnie almsot glued to Leo and Raph was still near them but didn't help his little brothers crush the eldest, they were doing that just great them selfs.

"I hope that you are not going..." "Do it again? Does it look like they will leave me alone for the next few months?" Leo said and looked like 'Do you have to ask that?', Splinter nodded and told them that if they felt ready, they could return to New York, Leo sent the younger turtles to Ancient one and had to prey Mikey off of him to get some air, only that he was to stubborn to let go, Raph managed to get Mikey off and ran in with him so that Leo could run the other way, Splinter shaked his head and mumbled something about kids and went inside.

Leo had run inside the other way and was now trying to catch his breath and went to his brother's room and looked inside, things were clean and unbroken but the things that caugth his eyes were the books beside each bed, Leo walked and looked at the first books title and froze...It was one of his own! He looked at the other two adn his breath was now gone, each of his brothers had borrowed one of his books!:

Mikey: '_The fellowship of the ring' _(A/N: hadn't wrote which one had what xd but here you got it)

Donnie: _'King Arthur and the sword in the stone'_

Raph: _'The two towers'_

All three had been in his room, he only hoped that they hadn't found the comics in his room too, but he wished that he had seen their faces...There were alot of things they didn't know about him and that was the fun part, Leo placed back each book and hided in the darkest corner, his brothers entered the room and Mikey ran straight to he book and opened it "Um...Are oy okay Mikey? Everytime we get in here you run straight to that, I know it's Leo's but...Oh shell...He's here and we got his books..." "He's already been in here, 'The two towers are on my bed but Raph borrowed it" Donnie said, Leo mentally slaped him self for being so stupid.

"Wonder if he's in or outside the house right now? Let hope he gets in here soon" Raph said and went to sleep, Miket and readed a few pages and shut the book before following Raph's exemple, Donnie looked at the dark corner and heard a sigh, Leo stepped from the corner and crossed his arms in a 'How-did-you-know-I-was-there?' way, Donnie smiled and held his book "Sorry that we broke your rule...But the books really helped us during the trip and the nights, didn't know you have novels like these" He said and was about to give it back but Leo shaked his head.

"If you are careful, you can read the rest of the book if you want...And please tell me you didn't find..." "..The comics? You should have seen our faces! Raph almost died and Mikey wined that he had been looking for those for days and..."

"They...Aren't...His..." Leo slowly said and waited for Donnie to lose it, Donnie looked shocked and couldn't believe his ears "You..Mean that...They were...Your own?'"

"Yes"

"ARE YOU OUR BROTHER?" Raph flew up and looked at Leo, Mikey's mouth had reached the floor and tried to repeat the words in his head.

"You are So going to explain tomorrow!" He said, all four turtles laughed and one by one went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Leo has his own comics?<p>

Big surprise huh? xD well you got a chapter and there will be more...then it Mikey using make-up on Raph...should i run?

And please lower the bazookas now

Rose and Sugar: WRITE THE CHAPTER!

TE: hehe ^_^' *runs for her life*


	8. Chapter 8

HIII EVERYONE! I've spent a good part of the day by going through my e-mail thing (again) more people add this to their lists and send reviews...Take it easy xD the chapters will come up once i snatch my computer for my sis.

and many seem to hyperventilate when a chapter ends...(i can't be that good) and happy news:

9 CHAPTER STORY! 8D

oh and **Rose Black Dragon:** Leo's not a ghost ^_^' i...forgot that detail...didn't I?

* * *

><p>Leo was going through all the Kata he had learn over the years and he had to make them right since his two sensei's were watching, Splinter had to dry some tears every time and Ancient One had finally let a smile crack in his face, Mikey was watching through the window and tried not to run to Leo...It had been hard to believe the sound of swords cutting through the air again, Raph and Donnie was awake too but had their shells turned at the window and only listen to the sound of the swords.<p>

It had almost been three months and two weeks without Leo and they had almost shattered after his death, but now he was back with them and that was the hardest part to believe...Raph tried not to cry when his thoughts went back to that night when he lost Leo but he tried to forget it for good, Leo never died and that was the creepy part...If Leo could turn into his turtle and dragon form that meant the either the body was still in the grave or that Leo never left at all...

But those questions were hard to answer and Raph didn't care anymore as Mikey flew out to Leo and knock him of his feet and crash down with Mikey and Donnie over him, Leo yelled to Raph to get them off him but Raph didn't move.

Splinter checked on Raph and smiled "Your brother need your help to get Donatello and Michelangelo off him my son" He said and waited for Raph to get up but he didn't move like Splinter thought he would do, Raph didn't even look at Splinter or at the door where Leo yelled for him to get his shell out there, Raph sighed, got up, grabbed his gear and went out...Where he had to try not to laugh, Leo tried to run but was pinned down by Mikey and Donnie, who of course didn't let go of him since he was to skilled to get away.

"Hold him still Mikey!" "You don't think I'm trying?"

"If I were you i would let go before he become a one way ticket to the sky!" Raph said and watched his brothers try to hold down the leader, Leo looked at Raph and saw that he was blinking with his other eye...Giving a sign that they were in for a surprise, Leo nodded and was about to do it when Splinter told them to get all their things so that they could return home, Raph's gloomy mood turned right up and muttered something about ruin all the fun, Leo managed to get the other two off and told them to go do as Splinter said and finally got up.

Leo could barely wait to get home and see the rest of their friends that had thought they had lost him "Leonardo, i have asked our friends to meet us in the lair, I would ask you to do something then" Splinter said and took Leo abit away from the house where he could tell his little plan, Ancient One made sure that the other three weren't near them since they had been to much around Leo already for one day...But it wasn't enough for Donnie to sneak out and go after his father and brother.

Splinter sat quietly on the stone while Leo went through the Kata's again since Mikey flew on him from out of nowhere, but he knew that one of his brothers would follow...But he wasn't sure which brother would follow him this time, Raph would ask to talk to Leo, Mikey would show up from thin air and Donnie...

"Leo?"

Would follow if something bothered him.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's pov (first try O_O' be nice):<strong>

I had a feeling that one of my brothers would come here but I wasn't sure who would so I was a little surprised that it was Donnie...But he had pretty much already told me everything...Well...Except stabbing him self of course! Why he did it is still unclear so I could as well find out now when we were alone here...I looked over where Master Splinter was...Or...Rather had...Been...And people call me creepy! I barely heard him leave!

"Yes Donnie? What is it?" I sighed and placed my swords on my shell and turned to my younger brother, who was behind a tree "Donnie? You okay?" "No...Yes I just...LEO BEHIND YOU!"

He didn't have to tell me one of the Elite was there, these guys could decide who they would nail for killing their leaders, first Shredder and now Karai...Only that these looked abit different...Like they had their old outfit...Just great! Before I could smack him again he disappeared from the spot and didn't appear again, I turned to Donnie who was now on his knees crying...He was close to collapse so the Elite could wait, my little brother was more important then a fight...Which I had been trying to explain to a familiar hot head of mine! Donnie looked up when I got close enough and hugged me.

Like that was new, they had been on me like I was some kind of teddy bear...Turtle...Whatever, they would let go no matter what I said, my death could have been that hard...But we were all close to each other so no matter who got hurt the rest got hurt as well, if one died the rest would...On the inside and that might what happened to them, when I died they died and all those bad things that had happened in the past came up all at once...They forgot that i had forgiven them for everything that happened.

"I couldn't stand it anymore...After you death..Everything fell apart when Mikey took those pills...He nearly died and I thought it was my fault, I was in the lab and talked to him but I didn't know he had taken them until Raph carried him down to the lab and told me he had taken them, he...He had almost taken the whole jar! I-I thought I just made things worse so..." "..So you took the knife from the kitchen and stabbed your self, leaving Raph completely nuts in grief of losing one in battle and two by suicide! How many times have I told you guys to STAY together!"

I didn't want to get angry but what else could I be? My brothers tried to kill them selfs and that all resulted nothing that would bring me back, I knew that the only way to keep living was to use another body and what else could I do beside use all my focus on my dragon? I looked at Donnie and sighed again "Does that mean that when you two were unconscious Raph got his bike and tried to kill him self in an accident?" I asked and looked at him, Donnie buried his face deeper in my chest and started to shake of crying...I really, REALLY hated to see one or all of my brothers sad.

Mikey was always after a nightmare, Raph when one of us disappeared or got badly hurt, Donnie...When he felt like everything inside him would blow up he always went to find me because he knew I could calm him and tell him to be strong, but he has never been the fight Raph is...Or me for that matter, I now understood why Donnie stabbed him self...

He needed me...I understand him better since I was a 'hero' to him...I still don't understand why I'm a hero to them.

"I don't know but...It was like we all turned off the moment the coffin hit..The ground...We thought that you would die like that...You first when everyone thought Splinter would...AND YOU DECIDE TO END YOUR LIFE BY LETTING KARAI KILL YOU!" Donnie finally found the energy and time to blow up at me, he took long enough for it but I didn't care about that right now, I already knew that I was an idiot.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT A BIG IDIOT YOU WERE WHEN YOU DID THAT?" "Didn't have to tell me that twice little brother, but we need Splinter...I may be the leader but it's not like I'm ready to be the head of the family and Raph would hate me for good..."

"Like I would do that!"

Yup, they all followed! Where is the super glue when I need it?

"You always said that family is more important then..." "So you remember THAT and not that you should stay together instead of blaming for my stupidity! I forgave all of you that day! Is that so hard to remember?" I don't know if I was lecturing them or tried to make them see the point...i only hop it was the later and not the former, "Here we go again: The long missed lectures of Leonardo!"

I slapped my forehead and growled, it was the former...like always! "So would you stop now that I'm here? I know that we are close to each other but some times...One day...WE have to let go of each other...Like it or not! No one lives for ever...Not even we" I said and looked at them, they all looked at me like I had said that I didn't belong with them...And I don't know where I should be right now...My brothers needs me but they could protect them selfs...They didn't need me as much anymore, they were able to work as a team and take care of them selfs...But since they had all been trying to kill them self...

The only place I could be in right now was with them.

"Leo...We grow so used to that you were around and...We all tried to imaged how things would be after you died...Or existed at all...IT DID WORK! NONE OF IT!IF YOU WEREN'T THERE THAT DAY THAT THING WOULD'VE...I don't know! Killed me! Donnie would've drowned and Mikey would be scared of everything!...W-We need you...You're that pelar of strength Splinter always talked about and when you got stabbed...It was like that blade went in me...In all of us!" I looked at Raph and tried not the drop my jaw.

Raph's tears had gone from a tiny river to a broken dam, Mikey shake where he sat and tried to hold him self together and Donnie was beyond fine...I sighed and looked at them all, "So there is not other choice..." All three looked at me confused and I took that as a sign of continue.

"I'm stuck with three maniacs to little brothers!"

We all laughed and Mikey got us all in a group hug for the fourth time in one week! And Raph didn't explode like I thought he would...I'm not sure why he didn't but for once I'm glad we didn't argue, Mikey said that as fast as we get home we would get on each other's throats, some times I wondered if Mikey ever changed when I was unconscious...Which turned out to be often for some reason.

"My sons..."

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone's POV:<strong>

Splinter's voice was enough for all four turtles to fly a mile in the air and crash in pile...OVER Leo " Guys..Get...Off..Me!" He gasped and tried to get up but the weight of his brothers held him down, Splinter chuckled and told them that they were ready to leave and all that was needed was the four of them, Raph rolled off Donnie and Leo got enough force to knock both Donnie and Mikey of his shell.

"Wow...YOU are stronger then before!" Raph said and backed away a little "Do you want me to send my fist in a metal pillar and see if it bends?" Leo asked and walked back to the house, Mikey and Donnie looked at each other and shrugged, Raph looked at Leo and then Splinter " He's more dangerous then me now!" "I only hope that your temper does not return for a while..Or that it has fueled your brother..." "Which of them?" Donnie and Mikey laughed and raced to the house while Raph and Splinter walked.

"My mind has been closed for some time now, and the more I was thinking about Leonardo...The more I believed I had failed...Leonardo has always kept this family together...And I hope that it will remain that way for some time now, how is your nightmares?" Splinter said.

Raph sighed and stopt "Better...Coz Leo's here...I don't get it! The second he leaves everything starts fall apart! And everything we do seems to make things worse!...Leo...Were always there when we needed him, every time I got on top he always waits for me no matter how late it was, he didn't care...I don't think he cares about him self!" He said, Splinter nodded at the last part, Leo had always care about others before thinking about him self and that had some times resulted that Leo was ill and collapsed in front of his family, which gave them a heart attack that something could be deadly wrong and he didn't tell them...

Because he didn't want them to worry about him, but when someone that is loved by everyone suddenly collapses you can't be anything else then scared and worried, Leo had scared Raph badly ones and Donnie had almost strangled Leo when they found out later that he had a light case Pneumonia, if it had become worse they would kill him instead of the Pneumonia.

Splinter still remembered that time and shivered, he had almost fainted when Donnie told them why Leo had collapsed...It was like a nightmare.

Raph tried to brush the tears away and not to remember the times of the Pneumonia and the ambush...Both things had almost taken Leo...But they all would go down in a battle someday, and nothing could stop that...Unless three little brother were about to completely lose it when their big brother died.

"You know...Sometimes I'm glad that Leo exist...What if he had never been mutated or hatched...Things would be alot different then they are now...I'm glad he's my big brother" Raph said and looked over to were Leo stood at the house and tried to keep Mikey on the ground since he was jumping around the eldest...

Maybe this ride home will end up with Mikey in Duck tape...And Leo was about to give Raph the permission to do that.

* * *

><p>sorry it took so long ^_^' please don't be mad...<p>

the cold has kept me from thinking and stuff...oh well the chapter is up and yes I'm serious:

Mikey is about to be warped in duck tape ^_^ (SWE: silver tejp) and Leo is going back with them! Every1 happy?

and I think I might have to repeat: I have Dyslexia-write and read problems so if somethings are misspelled: IGNORE THE SHELL THING ! xD many people writes fast so they don't know what things might be wrong and I write really fast...or is it type fast? o_O...

Oh never mind xD I'm already half done with chapter 9 ^_^ should be up by Monday...Review/PM if you want...

PS: you are free to make a tiny comic, sketch of moments and other stuff from my stories, happy if inspirations comes alive ^_^ 8D


	9. Chapter 9

HIII EVERYONE! i went through the e-mail thing (for the 3rd time) and many had left reviews and added story to their list...I think I'll keep going xD

so who wants a taste of Mikey in duck tape?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them!

PS: you are free to use this in tiny comics, sketches and other stuff ^-^

* * *

><p>"Leo can I please use the Duck tape Donnie brought with him to keep HIM quiet?"<p>

The eldest sighed and opened his eyes and set them on his little brothers, Donnie was reading Leo's book carefully, Raph had tried to read the rest in the other one and Mikey had been smart enough to read one of his comics instead of Leo's book..But had been talking the rest of the time.

"Please let him? I can't focus!" Donnie pleaded and shut the book, Leo looked at Splinter but he had the 'Don't look at me' look in his eyes so Leo though for a moment "Mikey: Comic or duck tape, take your pick" He said and looked in Mikey's eyes, the orange masked turtle sat down and disappeared behind the comic.

"Happy now?" Leo asked and went back meditating...Only that he was to deep in it so when he opened his eyes again...

Mikey was warped in duck tape and had one long around his mouth.

Raph and Donnie were both laughing, Leo narrowed his eyes and went over to Mikey, Leo picked out a shuriken and cut the duck tapes, Mikey was still as Leo got off the duck tape around his mouth and then got hugged "They did it anyway didn't they?" Leo whispered in Mikey's ear and Mikey nodded and cruled closer to Leo and closed his eyes and calmed down a little, Leo held his baby brother and then thought about thier friends, he wondered how they would react when they saw the eldest turtle after witnessed the coffin hit the bottom of the grave and suffered the time of the others killing them selfs.

"Get some sleep Mikey, I'll make sure this time that they leave you alone okay?" Leo whispered and leaned agianst a crate and hugged Mikey to make him sure that he wasn't alone and safe, Mikey nodded and soon fell asleep, Leo kissed his little brothers forehead and closed his eyes as well.

Splinter watched them all from his spot and smiled as Raph and Donnie moved closer to the eldest/youngest and went back to sleep, he shaked his head and thought about their stobborness of not letting their older brother go like they should have but...Leo did have that effect, he made sure his brothers were happy and them selfs...If things changed they would not the happy family they were now...And if one of them died they rest would barke apart, he sighed and went to get some sleep him self.

* * *

><p>"Guys, wake up...GUYS!" the roar was enougth to wake the younger turtles from their slumber and look at Leo, who stood with his arm crossed and looking at them "What? How about NOT give us a heart attack!" Raph asked and got to his feet, Mikey got draged up by Leo and Donnie was trying to keep his eyes up "Where are we?" He asked and looked at Leo.<p>

"New York"

Leo had to jump out of the way as his brother took off like blasted from a huge canon "What's wrong with them?" He asked him self and followed, luckily it was night already and the moon was behind thick clouds so it was easy to get to the manhole, the walk home was noisey but Leo didn't care much about it...Until Mikey made Raph explode "Bout time that happened" Leo said and walked past them, Donnie followed and walked quietly beside Leo, Mikey flew over them and ran ahead with Raph close on his tail.

Leo slapped his forehead and growled, those two never changed and he was starting to wonder if they were going to grow up just a little...But that would never happen "Leave them, it's not like they care if you are around" "They only do this because I've been dead right? They never seem to change just a little!" He sighed and kept going, Donnie shrugged and followed Leo, Splinter walked quietly in deep thoughts and didn't seem to hear what the two were talking about, Mikey and Raph were already far ahead and was still running to the lair.

Mikey slid to a stop in frónt of the hidden doors and typed in the code and ran in just as Raph rounded the corner and shot after him, both turtles crashed right in their giant crocodile friend, Leatherhead watched them as they both wrestled on the floor with Casey tring to seperate them "Gezz, I think the time in Japan did the work, these two are back to them selfs!"

"I noticed that Casey, thanks for dubble checking it"

Everyone looked at the door way and several jaws droped at the sight of Leo standing there, it was hard to believe that he was standing there, Casey got it comfirmed by being tossed in the wall by Leo, Donnie and Splinter laughed and tried to keep Raph from squashing Mikey while everyone talked to Leo, April had almost strangled the poor guy and demanded to klnow how he managed to be there when they all saw the coffin, Leo tried to explain the best he could but couldn't believe his luck:

The alarm went on.

"It can't be the Foot, so it might be the PD's" Donnie said and jumped to see in what sector the alarm had gone off, it was a robbery in a jewellery store six blocks from the lair "Yup, it the PD's alright! Let's go get them!" Mikey said and ran to the Battle Shell (A/N: you can chose which TMNT version, 2003, 2007, BTTS...).

Donnie grabbed his 'goddy bag' and apologized to their friends and took off after his brothers and Casey, Leo didn't say a word since it seemed like they were reading his mind but he got in the truck and told Raph to take the wheel and step on it, and Raph literally did that which made the rest almost fly out of the seats or disappear in them but for some reason...Only Leo managed to hold him self on his feet since he was standing-

"Which block Donnie? And find it quick before Raph smacks the truck in a wall!" Leo said and got a dead glare from Raph in the rear mirror, Donnie got to work on the location and found it "Turn right!"

BANG!

"...Without throwing Leo in the wall of the truck!" Donnie said as Leo got to his feet, Raph didn't listen to the last part and was now driving more slowly, like he was looking for the right store that was being robbered, he found a large truck outside one and there were Purple Dragons walking around it so they were in the right place, "So what's the plan Leo?" Raph asked and got a confused glare from them all "What?"

"You didn't call him 'Fearless' like you always..." "I'm not Fearless Casey! Get that through your thick head!" Leo growled and jumped out, Raph looked and the door and then at his younger brothers "Did he just switch mood?" Mikey shrugged and Donnie didn't even pip a sound, outside the hear screams and gun shots and saw several PD's run while a few stayed behind and tried to fire at Leo, who ran towards a wall...And went through it!

"Wait?...How could Leo fase right through it? He's not a ghost...Or can he do that by focusing?" Casey asked confused, the turtles didn't say anything as they tried to understand what just had happened...One minute Leo was on the outside, the next inside the building...Like the comics weren't a surprise enough but now Leo could go throught things too! "When is he gonna run out of surprises? It's like it goes on forever!" Mikey asked and jumped out of the truck and headed after Leo.

* * *

><p>hope it's not to short but I thought I would put in some more action in this so the next chapter will have Hun getting beated up by Leo ^_^<p>

and the ghost thing came from the 2007 game, Leo can go through these bars that glows in his color in some missions so that's how he got through...Only that you have to see the wall glowing blue ^_^' (like Raph when he's about to climb up)

and i got this done in school so if somethings seems odd i don't have a spelling program like i got at home ^_^'


	10. Chapter 10

HIII EVERYONE! i hope chapter 9 wasn't to lame and misspelled ect. but I hope that you all are reading this one too ^_^ ...does anyone want Mikey, Raph or Donnie to have a a small bleeding scratch or something?...oh and I know that I spell the Purple Dragons 'PD's'...hope you don't mind it xD

*See Black Sugar 01 raise the bazooka* don't touch Mikey! D:

...

I'M OUT OF HERE! XD *run to write next chapter*

* * *

><p>Mikey sneaked through the store that was being robbed by the Purple Dragons and Leo had just fazed through the wall to get inside the building so the only thing there was to do was to find Leo and the PD's, Raph and Donnie was taking care of the ones outside so they were to busy to know where Mikey had gone, and it was kinda easy to follow the trail to Leo, there were Pd's knocked out in the hall ways so he just had to follow them and the sound of gun fire, he only hoped that the bullets wouldn't hurt Leo.<p>

Leo had his hands full as the Pd's ran to him and tried to knock him down but they could have been fight with the air in the room instead, no matter what they used to hit him with it went through and knocked out one of their own, Leo could just stand there with his arms crossed and enjoy the show since they did such a good job in knocking each other and not him, Hun stood a few meters away and slapped his forehead, he had already figured out that they couldn't take him down so why bother fighting when nothing happened?

Mikey chuckled and watched the last poor idiots knock down them selfs and Leo was looking at them like 'Suit your self' and turned to Hun, who was yelling at the PD's for being such idiots and then left the place, Leo looked confused but then shrugged, they hadn't take much and he hadn't even need to use his swords like he thought.

"That was fast but you still had all the fun bro!"

Leo turned to the person at the door and smiled, Mikey stood there with his goofy smile and looked like it was the best day ever...Leo sometimes wondered how his little brother could smile so much everyday "Let's go get the others, these idiots knocked out them selfs...Not sure why yet..." Leo said and walked back to the Battle Shell where the fight had stop, Raph, Donnie and Casey were catching their breaths when Leo and Mikey got there.

"You guys okay?"

"Ya...Just a little...Worked up...And I'm starving!" Raph said and started the truck, Leo rolled his eyes and sat down "Just make sure we get home alive this tie and not crash in anything" He said and closed his eyes, Mikey and Donnie tried to hold back their laugh but it was to much and both exploded, Raph didn't bothered and kept his eyes on the road, Casey was still holding the ice bag over his blue/purple eye.

Donnie filled Mikey in on what had happened outside the store since he wondered why Casey had a black eye and Donnie had asked Mikey where he had gone since he wasn't there after the fight, Mikey explained the best he could and the things he understood, Donnie looked over at Leo when Mikey was done and looked worried...Like something was wrong but it might not be a problem...

"I'm fine Donnie, I'm not near sick"

"AAAAHHH! HOW DID YOU..."

"Know it? I know you to well bro...And no, I can't read you mind" Leo said and opened his eyes, Mikey was still smiling at him and Donnie was trying to recover from the heart attack, Leo smiled too and closed his eyes again...He did feel a little weak but it was probably just the chill outside so he was near a cold or something...

He hoped.

* * *

><p>"LEONARDO!"<p>

'_Oh boy...What have I done now?'_ Leo thought a few days later, he had been acting weird a few days and he had later concluded that he had a cold and tried to hide it from his brothers since they would go crazy...Which they had right now, he mentally slapped him self if it was Donnie who had gone nuts and yelled his full name...Which also meant he had been an idiot...

Again.

"IT'S THREE ON THE AFTERNOON! I SWEAR IF YOU ARE DEAD IN THERE...Wait...If you are already dead then I can't kill you...JUST OPEN THE FRICKING DOOR BEFORE I TURN IT INTO A PUZZLE!"

Leo's eyes flew up and he were awake enough to know who was about to kill him: Raphael!. He sighed and got up and had just grabbed his mask and opened his book and raph kicked up the door, Leo hadn't turned on the music but and did have his headphones on, Raph blinked a couple of time and moved the headphones "How long have you been up?" He asked.

"What time is it?" "three on the afternoon"

...

"WHAT?" Leo smiled inside when Raph jumped two feet in the air, he knew his brother hadn't been ready and that was enough as pay back "Sorry...but why didn't anyone tell me?" "You usually get your shell down on your own and we thought you had been using ninja stealth all day!" Raph said and tried to calm down since he had almost got a heart attack.

"Fine, what have I missed?" "Practices, breakfast and meditation with Sensei...And Mikey is making lunch right now so not much...If that's important to you" Raph said and left, promising he would fix the door during the rest of the day after lunchand left the room, Leo let go of his breath and fell back in the bed, he couldn't believe his luck! Raph had actually fallen for it! He thought he was dreaming and closed his eyes.

"Leo you okay?"

"Leo opened his eyes and saw mikey stand there, holding a tray with food, Leo tried to get up but couldn't which confused him '_Okay...NOW i'm dead! theya re gona kill me if I got a fever!'_ He thought and finally got up, Mikey helped him to sit up in bed and laid a hand on Leo's forehead...It was burining!

"I know someone who's going to kill you" "Tell me something I don't know!" Leo moaned "Okay..."

"It's seven O'clock at the evening" Mikey said and saw Leo's eyes dart towards him, like he couldn't believe what he heard...He was really dead now.

* * *

><p>"If you hadn't died before I would have killed you by now for not telling!" Donnie muttered and gave the ice bag to Raph, who tried not to blow up "Donnie, I relized the cold when Raph alomst kicked to door to bits and did that a few seconds later!" Leo said and got up, he managed to walk all the way down to the main floor and sat down on the sofa, Mikey was...no surprise...Playing video games and hadn't noticed that Leo was there yet since he was to focused to beat a boss, Leo rolled his eyes and watched Mikey lose.<p>

"If you keep use the wrong attacks you'll lose" He said and watched Mikey fly a mile and crash back in the sofa "Weren't you in your room?" He asked when he found his voice again, Leo shrugged and this time both of them got a heart attack when the alarm went on, Donnie was there in a second and Raph sruggled to hold down Leo from getting up, but Leo tried to tell them that he could still fight.

(A/N: from the past 'Leo has a cold' stories: can anyone guess?)

"It's the PD's again!" Donnie informed and grabbed everything "Let Leo come along! He only need to stand still and the idiots just have to knock out them selfs!" Mikey said and looked at Donnie and Raph with his puppy eyes to convince them, Leo looked at him and thought that if that worked he would give Mikey a really huge pizza when it was over...

"Fine! Leo can comw along if we keep an eye on him!" Raph said and dragged Leo to his feet, Mikey formed yes with his lips and literally blasted away, leaving Leo and Raph coughing in the dust that had appeared "How the shell does that kid run so fast? And knows how to use the breakes?" Raph asked, Leo shrugged and went to get his swords and went to the Battle shell, on their way Leo tried to figure out why the PD's wanted a fight two nights in a row...If not Hun wanted to fight them him self since his dragons were to stupid the last time.

Mikey was talking about it and Raph roared with laughter when he heard the PD's had knocked out them selfs, he almost lost his breath when Mikey told them how Hun ran away "Leo only took some out and then Hun was gone!" "You guys done yet? We're here" Donnie said and stop, Leo jumped out first and went ahead, again there were some guarding the outside and a whole bunch inside, Leo shaked his head, they just had to learn things the hard way for some reason, if they couldn't take him out the first time what made them think they would this time?

Raph slapped his forehaed and muttered something about 'more brain-dead then Mikey' and ran right in the fight, Leo didn't bother to stop him...Raph didn't even see Leo fase through the wall and into the building...None of them did, they were to busy fight the guards outside anad by the time they noticed it, it was several minutes later and...

Hun came flying through the wall!

His back his the truck but he was still conscious to know what had throwed him like that and saw Raph, Donnie and Mikey look at him like it was the first time they saw him, Mikey looked at the wall and his jaw droped. Leo had only used one arm to throw Hun through three walls and the Pd's was still trying to get him with their different weapons...But like the first time...The idiots knocked them self and Leo was now sure that they were dumber than he thought they were.

Raph slapped his forehead for the second time that night and growled "Okay, Mikey is ALOT smarter then these pea brains!" He admited and went back tot he truck, Donnie ran over to Leo to see if he was okay since he had a small cold that could get worse, Leo seemed a little tierd so they all headed home.

* * *

><p>sorry that the battle was lame but i got a cold that makes me weak and i can barely see what i write, once im better i'll make a flashback of it...everyone okay with that? ReviewPM so i know if you want another chapter...

THEN I'LL SEND LEO IN MIKEY'S KITCHEN! XD :D IM AM EVIL! XD


	11. Chapter 11

HIII EVERYONE! i hope chapter 10 was good enough for everyone, still recovering from the cold that took about 4-5 days to fight off, but i got lots of idea's during my sleep mode so i hope you're all eager to read the last chapter...

and i promised a flash back about the battle between Hun and Leo and i'll keep that ^_^oh and I'm so NOT good at battle scenes -_-' just so you know

enjoy!

**Disclaminer:** don't own them :( but i love them ^_^

* * *

><p>Leo had been stuck in bed for two days and he hadn't even tried to get up, which made his family confused.<p>

Raph had been keeping guard in the Dojo and no Leo had entered it, Splinter had Leo's swords and Mikey had been sleeping in Leo's room to keep his fever down, he and Donnie were taking turns: Donnie on the morning and Mikey at night...Leo hadn't moved his shell except the bathroom...Other wise he was in his room and readied or sleep, and when no one saw him he would have his sketch pad, pencil and eraser, which sent the time flying but he was to deep in the drawing to notice Raph stand in the door way.

He could see what Leo was doing and couldn't really believe what he saw, he never knew Leo was so interested in those things...But they had learn alot of things about Leo the past weeks that they were starting to get creepy and they wondered if he was the same Leo they grow up with...Leo didn't notice Raph walk in and place a hand on his shoulder and looked at the sketch he drop his jaw.

Leo had made a scene with him and Hun fighting, but it was like Leo wasn't soiled because Hun's giant fist went through Leo "L-Leo? Is this your fight with Hun two days ago?" He asked, Leo looked at Raph and smiled.

"Ya...I still don't get it my self, it's hard to believe that I used one arm to throw him through those walls...And I didn't even try, maybe I need to control my straight abit better for a few days or something might happen that I will regret" Leo said and showed Raph the other sketches and laughed when Raph jaw hit the floor, he thought that they had been shocked enough for a while but that wasn't the case.

"Leo? You hungry? I brought you some soup if you were" Mikey asked and walked in with a tray, Leo sat up a bit higher and thanked Mikey since his stomach was killing him, he was starving "What's that?" His eyes had fallen on the art pad and Raph shocked face "What's with him?"

"His kinda...Off-line right now, and where's Donnie? I haven't seen him for a while" Leo said as he eat his soup Mikey went through the sketch pad and stopt on the one Leo was working on "Cool! This is what happened? Tell me- tell me- tell me!" Mikey's high sugar level triggered on even if he hadn't eat any candy that day, Leo chuckled and promised he would later and that made Mikey even more crazy, he wanted to know how Leo did it if he had to force it out of him, thankfully Leo was saved by Donnie who came to see if Leo was getting any better.

"You've been dead, get turned to a dragon and now you get a cold! Can this world get any crazier then our little brother is right now?" He said and checked Leo's temper, it had risen like he though so it meant that Leo was getting better "Donnie, can you please take Raph and Mikey out of here? I'm gonna sleep a little" Donnie nodded and got them all out and closed the repaired door, Leo smiled and closed his eyes, he knew his brothers were worried when it came to things like colds, Donnie always went into a near panic attack when it came to that so he had not other choice but to get better.

* * *

><p>Raph was still shocked and had just told Donnie and Mikey about the sketches, both had almost faint at the news, Splinter wasn't as surprised but he knew that Leo liked art since they were young and hadn't gone against it, if Leo wanted it to be a secret then it wasn't Splinter's choice to tell others about it and he let him do it since it seemed to be his second way to calm down his mind from the daily stress.<p>

Mikey winded that he wanted to know how Leo beated up Hun but Donnie told him to shut up for at least two hours and ask Leo when he woke up, Mikey only shut up for one but that was enough for the peace, Mikey thought about Leo's fever and went up to see if it had rise...Which it had but not much, he took the cloth that was used to place on Leo's forehead and shoked it.

Leo didn't move when the cloth touched his forehead but his eyes opened a little, once he saw the orange color on the mask he smiled a little and closed his eyes. The first three times he had almost flew out of bed but had gotten used to it, Mikey stayed in the room for a while and didn't know that he had fallen asleep until he felt a hand on his head, Leo was smiling at him and held his sketch pad to him.

The confused look was enough for Leo as Mikey took the pad and opened it, it was like someone had seen that whole thing.

The background had a light black color so the battle in the back could be seen and Mikey could seen him, Raph and Donnie fight the PD's and a half wall with Leo fazing through it, freaking out two PD's on the inside. The second sketch had both Leo and Hun fighting, Mikey thought the whole picture was moving the way it looked, the last one had Leo using his right arm and throw Hun through the two walls and into the truck.

"This is how the battle went? Why didn't you just tell?" Mikey asked and looked at Leo, who shrugged.

"I guess I remember better by sketching it instead of talking about it...I went through it over and over in my head and then I draw them...Hope it enough to explain"

Mikey looked back at the sketch pad and didn't hear Leo talk to someone, he was to interested in the art work that Leo had made and that was awesome to him, he had never know that Leo was THAT good at art but then again...He was full of surprises and more.

"Hey Leo? Promise you get better? Then...Can you show me a few art skills?" Mikey asked and looked at Leo, who smiled "Sure, but...You decide what you want to know okay?" He said, Donnie left the room and laughed a little the way Mikey flew on Leo and said thank you over and over.

"You know...It's hard to believe that he gets a cold after been dead for..." Raph said but Donnie cut him off.

"He never was...It was some kind of robot copy Stockman had helped Leo do with Bishop knowing, Stockman controlled it but Leo made all the moves...And the angel form...That...That was Leo...The robot was used to make Karai think Leo was dead" He said and looked at his big brother getting crushed by the youngest.

Raph looked shocked and then smiled "How the shell does he come up with those plans? It's like when ever something seems dark or confused...He always has a plan or knows what to do...Where does he get all that?" Donnie smiled and shrugged.

"I guess we never get to know...But...It's amazing how he can escape death like that...He the best big brother ever"

"Ya don't have to tell me that...Not twice at least"

The next two days went and Leo was already on his feet and playing games with Mikey or all of them, it turned out...that Leo was good at 'Mario Cart' and 'Super Smash Bros Brawl'...The more the others learned about Leo...The more they understood him and that got them closer then before...

Their bond seemed to get stronger for every second.

* * *

><p>and that's...the final chapter ^_^ and the cold seems to get worse but Leo got better ^_^<p>

who would have thought Leo could play those games huh? any1 shocked?...everyone i guess ^_^'

now: who wants a humor fic? 8D Raph with make up and Leo in the kitchen...oh shell there goes the surprise xD what ever...

thanks for all the reviews i got over the time hope your health is alot better then mine at the moment so the fic could be a bit late then i wanted ^_^'

Spring is finally here! :3


	12. Chapter 12: Epiologe!

HIII EVERYONE! i know i lied xD i though i would be nice and give you a epilogue to this story...hope it's not to lame ^_^'

and please tell me if everyone gets happy that you get another chapter! ^_^ :3

* * *

><p>"LLLEEOOO!"<p>

Said turtle sighed and got ready for a little brother attack but this time Mikey used the brakes right in time before crashing in to Leo but he was still hugged by Mikey.

"What is it this time? Did you super glue Raph?"

"Yes he did!"

Donatello stood at the door way looking a little annoyed, "Mikey thought it would be fun to glue Raph's sais on the wall and then run the shell out of there" He said, Leo blinked several times before looking at Mikey, who was looking back with his 'puppy' eyes.

"Do not think you are getting saved once I get Raph free" Leo said and went to Raph's room to help, he found him trying to prey them off but had no luck "Help me out here Leo! Since your swords can cut through anything on this planet!" Leo chuckled and unsheathed his katanas "Move so I don't hurt you and that's the last thing I want to do" Raph nodded and moved to the door way.

Two fast cuts and the wall and two holes in it...And the sais was still stuck "Now you only have to crack then like a nut shell...Just don't use your own fists for it please" Leo said and watched Raph trying to brake the rocks that still held his sais...With no luck "Want me to..." "YES! The faster I get the off the better I can kill Mikey with them!" Leo rolled his eyes picked up one and tossed it in the wall...

Where it shattered and the sai fell in the floor with a clang, Raph's jaw had also hit the floor and he tried to replay the sight in his head "How do you do that? You're able to throw Hun through a wall and now you can...Ah! My head hurts!"

Leo sat down at the desk and sighed "I don't know and I didn't ask to be that strong...And I'm always scared that I could hurt one of you guys...I-I almost hurt you at the practice today and..." "Hey I'm fine...You didn't use your full force and I only got a little banged up...Like I always get on patrol...And I know that you wouldn't hurt us, I try as hard as I can not to hurt your during our fights...But I always fail and..."

Raph sat down beside Leo, who tried to hold his tears back, Raph knew that Leo wanted to keep them safe and if he caused one tiny mark on his family members...He would go nuts and blame him self until one of his brothers send and real hard fist to knock him back to reality...Usually it was a right-straight fist that only Raph could manage, Leo tried to calm down but the more the tried the more he failed to keep the tears at bay.

"You don't have to be strong in front of everyone...You can let it out sometimes and let people know what's on your mind...You don't have to listen to what ever Splinter says since it will make you feel worse then you already do now, you always say that it would help to talk about it and for once...I listen to that but...Not when you try to boss me around...I'm not eight anymore, nor are Mikey or Donnie!"

"So what if we have grow older? Leo can still keep an eye on us!" Mikey ran in and stopt when he saw Leo's eyes, "Leo? You okay?" Donnie stood in the door way and watched, it was rare to see Leo lose it and when he did...It made the others sad as well "What's wrong?"

Leo shaked his head and got up, Raph followed him to the TV-area and saw Mikey run to make some tea that might help Leo to calm down, Leo sat down and tried to breath calmly but the tears still fell, "Leo you didn't hurt me! We're all fine..."

"But I could have hurt you! If Mikey hadn't yell I could have make you brake your arm or..." "LEO! I didn't get hurt! You're just not used to that sort of straight yet...We don't blame you..."

"Like we could! Only thing is that you get creepy when you use full force so it's both awesome and creepy at the same time" Donnie said and sat down beside Leo, who had almost reached the braking point, Mikey appeared with the tea and in front of them all with him arms crossed over Leo's legs, Raph held Leo's right shoulder and Donnie the left so that Leo would calm down a little.

"Why and what brought this up? Sure, we know that the leader ship is hard and that you almost fall apart cause of it but you can't hold it all in...If you feel that it's to much then just dump some pressure on Raph! He may not get the leader ship but he's second in command right? So it can't be that hard?" Mikey said and looked up at Leo.

His eyes were light red and he could see that he struggled to stay calm, Mikey smiled and took one of Leo's hands "We'll help you if you want...Brothers stick together right? That's what you always told us!"

Mikey wasn't ready for the tea cup to shatter at the floor when Leo got them all in a hug and broke down, but they didn't complain...They had planed this, "We'll help you when you need it...Just try to keep that in mind" Raph said and lied a arm around Leo's shoulders.

Mikey hugged Leo and Donnie tried to breath through the death hug..."We'll always be there...No matter what it is that get trowed at us" He whispered.

Leo's sad face finally reviled a smile and nodded.

* * *

><p>Splinter exited his room and the sight before him broke the dam in his eyes, the sofa held nothing but a pile of turtles, Leo covered by his brothers like always since he was their pillow, Splinter covered them with a blanket and went to the kitchen, preying that his sons would stay together as long as they could.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm sneaky! ^_^ you got another tear full chapter!<p>

and i off to my next one!

MINI MIKEY STORY! well...it's really BlackSugar01's but we both came up with idea's to a sequel...don't attack her xD once i get permission i'll start with it ^_^' just enjoy my bonus chapter 8D


End file.
